Angel of death (many years later)
by honeychild200
Summary: Chaos got up from where he lay and said "Well I have a couple of worlds that need help if you are that bored." ...Harry lost it. His wings ripped his shirt as they came out and his persona as the master of death came to the fore front Slash
1. Chapter 1

Living for a long time was not all it was cracked up to be. Harry was bored. He thought back to all the adventures he had when he was younger and felt even more ancient than he was. Harry was several million years old. He spent most of his time between his family amongst the Greek gods and Gabriel in the world that fought demons and Chaos in the void. For the most part he was happy. His happiness was contributed by the fact that he had his family with him alive.

He turned his eyes to Chaos who was relaxing with his eyes closed on a plush patch of grass in the sun and said "I'm bored."

Chaos opened one eye and raised eyebrow as if to say '..And?'

Harry sighed and sat down next him wings stretching outwards and used them to support his back as he leaned backwards. Chaos got up from where he lay and said "Well I have a couple of worlds that need help if you are that bored."

It was a tribute to Harry's bored state that he was actually considering it. He didn't like the way Chaos had tricked him last time into helping out one of his worlds where he ended up with his powers blocked and nearly died a lot. At least this time he was being open about it. But then again he had not really done much in the past few millennia.

So in reply he said "On a few conditions, you do not temper with my powers in any way, you will not change my species again, and you will be open and honest with me about what I am getting into no half-truths that will shock me later."

Chaos actually laughed when he remembered turning Harry into an elfling and the trouble that ensued afterwards. He thought about the troubled worlds and realised that there would be no need for Harry to be kept in the dark to get things done so he consented to the conditions.

"That's fine, it's up to you which world you decide to go to. The first one is like your old world with witches and wizards they have their own version of you but he is not the chosen one in that world. The boy Neville Longbottom is. Your counterpart is supposed to play the part where he helps the chosen one by guiding him but he is too beaten down by his own family and friends. They all think him a squib as he has never had accidental magic and no wand would pick him when they took him to a wand maker. Truth is he has magic but it is fine-tuned and he learned to control it at early age so there was no accidental magic from him and as for the wands he does not have a core for the magic to be drawn from his magic flows throughout his body. It is changing him and not for the better. If he remains unchecked he is going to become the next dark lord and no-one in that world will be able to conquer him. He will be the most evil and most powerful of all the dark lords in their history. As well as the first to reach true immortality without splitting his soul like his predecessors…"

Chaos continued on to explain the next world "…The other world involves superheroes and gods. I believe it is the alternate of the world you have been to before. Only in this one the god of lies Loki is not the one to come through the portal with the tesseract it is Thanos. He manages to literally take over Loki's body and his spirit is dying."

Harry knew that Chaos wanted him to save both worlds because both would plunge into darkness without intervention. He had seen many worlds fall to darkness especially when he stopped being the go to boy for saving them eons ago. There was only so much saving a uy could take after the first couple of million times and it was even more frustrating for him when he knew that the mortals just kept repeating the same mistakes over and over without learning from them. That had been one of the reasons he had stopped rushing in to save them and left them to do it themselves.

He turned to Chaos and said "Okay which one is more of a priority?"

Xxx

Harry found himself floating in space just above a barren looking planet that gave him the creeps, Chaos' voice fading away with the last of his instructions "Find Loki and save him before it is too late."

He could sense that there were creatures alive on the surface of the planet but only one seemed to in excruciating pain. Harry could feel the phantom pains from his empathic abilities and knew that Loki was in a lot of pain. He spread his wings and followed the connection of the pain he was feeling.

It was not long before he found what he was he looking for. There in front of him under a crevice was a beaten to a pulp Loki covered in blood with limbs looking like they were pointing at the wrong angle. Harry made sure his powers kept him invisible and from being sensed as well. Even though he knew the creatures could not kill him he was worried they would kill Loki if they knew he was there for him. Despite being the one in control of death he had promised Chaos he would not revive anyone without checking with him first. The creatures seemed to be done with whatever they had been doing to Loki because they left him lying there possibly to allow him to heal before they started up again. Harry didn't wait. He quickly picked up the unconscious Loki and took off back into space. As soon as he was far enough away to magically transport them both without being sensed by the mad titan he fire flashed them to earth.

Harry landed in a back alley in New York before realising he hadn't thought about where he was going to take Loki at least until he saw Stark tower in front of him. Using his creation powers he created wards around a small are close to the tower before increasing its size and created a building similar to the tower. No-one would be able to see it or enter it without his permission and he would be close enough to the avengers to watch them as well as stay in the middle of the action when it happened.

He entered the building he had just created with Loki still in his arms. It was a strange sight as Harry had not really changed much. He was still short and still had his effeminate looks. He flew upwards and through a window in the building and placed his burden on a bed in the first room he came to. He then proceeded to heal Loki of his injuries most of which made him cringe in sympathy. Every bone in his body was either broken or cracked, there were burns, holes, whip marks claw marks eventually he stopped taking stock of the injuries as it was upsetting him. He was forced to use his grace when he found different types of poisons in Loki's body but he was however relieved to find that the Titan had not begun to mess with Loki's head just yet. Questions came to mind about how long it was since he had been captured by the Chitauri and what was happening with the cube at that moment.

Harry was still standing there lost in his thoughts huge wings spread out behind him, he hadn't thought about hiding them when emerald green eyes opened saw him and a scream tore itself out of Loki's throat. He got up and threw himself in the corner of the room saying over and over "No, more, no more please."

Harry was brought out of his musings back to reality to see the frightened Loki with his knees pulled up tears down his face and incoherently begging. Harry slowly approached Loki and stopped before he was in his personal space and crouched down in front of him and said "You're gonna be okay Loki. They can't hurt you anymore. You are no longer with those creatures. You are safe."

Harry sat down next to Loki and said "I'm Harry by the way, you do not have to be afraid of me I will not hurt you. I brought here from the Chitauri and healed you. This place is your haven for as long as you want it. There are impenetrable wards around it when you feel better and your magic is fully returns you are welcome to come and go as you please. I was sent here to protect you and help you fight Thanos if he finds his way here."

At the mention of Thanos Loki squeaked and tried to fold into himself even more. Harry slowly placed an arm on his back in comfort and said "Loki, you don't have to be afraid of him anymore. He can't find you I have cloaked you from him and when he comes here he won't stand a chance."

By then Harry had both his arms around Loki trying to comfort him. Loki was stiff as board as he waited for the pain to come and when it didn't after a while he seemed to give up and slump against Harry no longer caring about what happened to him. Harry stroked his back like he would a distraught child and had the other hand running through Loki's hair. It was a while before he noticed that Loki was asleep and he put him back in the bed to rest.

Before leaving the room Harry cast a spell to let him know when Loki woke up before going to take a look at what his neighbours were doing.

Harry sat on the top floor of the building facing Stark tower. He waved his hand at the window and the images of the two people he recognised as Tony Stark and Pepper Potts came on the screen.

Loki had been asleep for the better part of two days and Harry didn't want to wake him. He fed him the ambrosia and nectar of the gods to help him gain his strength faster knowing it would not harm him he was an immortal.

He left his charge to return to keeping an eye on his neighbours when he noticed they seemed to be celebrating something as both were holding champagne glasses and flirting. It was short lived however when an agent arrived with the news about a stolen artefact that they needed Tony's help in getting it back. Harry remembered the Tessaract from his previous jaunt in a similar world to this one but it was so far away. At the time his only priority had been to find a way home. He remembered how much of a mess that version of Loki had been and how he had had to get Thanatos to fix it. He was much more experienced with mind control now it would not be difficult for him but he wondered if he was the best person to deal with Loki seeing as how detached from anyone that was not his family was. Loki needed someone who could care about him and take care of him not the clinical way Harry was going about it.

One thing that shocked him out his reverie was when he heard Loki's name being mentioned by the agent who was talking to Stark.

'The being who came through called himself Loki, and he mentioned something about a glorious purpose…"

Harry didn't wait for him to finish before fire flashing in front of Stark his girlfriend and the agent. He was furious that Thanos was still using Loki to cover his own trail and lead anyone trying to find him somewhere else. The only problem was that that somewhere else happened to be his charge and he was not having any of it.

In the time it took the agent to grab his gun and point it at Harry, he was already speaking. "Loki is not the one responsible for whatever happened to your little cube agent."

He waved his hand over Tony's computer and a picture of Thanos in all his purple glory came up on the screen. He continued to speak "I know this for a fact because I rescued Loki from Thanos two days ago and he has yet to awaken."

Tony was the one with the sense to ask "Who are you? And why should we believe you?"

Harry turned to the engineer who was still holding his champagne glass and said "I am Harry. I am an angel of Chaos. I was sent here to save Loki and help you fight Thanos. He is a titan and even if you had the whole of Asgard here to help you fight him it would not be enough. You do not possess the power needed to fight him let alone kill him. I am the only one with that power."

The agent was looking at Harry in disbelief and looked he wanted to fire the gun in his hand. Smirking Harry turned to him and said "Phil Coulson, you are usually much more together than that I am quite disappointed. Your counterpart in another world did not even blink an eye when he met me. If it will make you feel better you can fire that gun if you like it will do nothing to me."

Harry didn't have his wings out making him look more like a teen than usual and with the unusual gold white colouring at the tips of his hair he reminded the others in the room of the lord of the rings elves.

Tony was intrigued and asked "What's an angel of chaos? What does that actually mean?"

Turning back To Tony Harry said "We don't have time for a lessons right now. I want Loki's name cleared, he has been tortured by that monster for nearly a year before I found him. I will not allow it to turn him into some kind of terrorist."

He stopped as his spell let him know that Loki was waking up, then said "Loki is waking up I have to go check on him, I will see you later and tell Fury I will be visiting."

Before he could leave Tony grabbed his arm and said "I'm coming with you."

The protest of the other two were ignored Harry just took ahold of Tony's arm and flashed out with him. Tony was shocked when they arrived at their destination and saw it was identical to his tower. As they were facing the window when they arrived he saw the view of his tower from where he stood. He turned to ask the boy/man who had brought him here but found he was alone there. How was that possible? He would have noticed a tower similar to his especially as they were practically neighbours. He made his way around to see how much was copied. It creeped him out. So far every room he had entered was identical right down to the last chair. It wasn't until he called Jarvis that he was completey freaked out as the A I came online as if for the first time "Yes sir!"

Tony fell on his arse and said in reply "What? How?"

The A I replied "I am an artificial intelligence …."Tony cut in midway and said "That is not what I mean, how does he have my creation here in copycat of my tower?"

The A I replied "Master Harry merely copied your building and everything in it when he created this place two days ago."

Tony's mouth was hanging open and for the first time in his life he was speechless. Harry walked into the kitchen where Tony was now sitting on a stool. He stopped and looked at the shell shocked billionaire before he remembered he had made a copy of the man's home and then just left him before going to check on Loki.

Tony just looked at him waiting for an explanation.

Harry "I needed a safe place for Loki and I didn't have time to get creative and make something from the top of my head so I copied the first building I saw that was big enough to watch your tower because it's going to be at the centre of the action when things go south. Now I'm sorry I left you on your own it's probably kind of creepy for you right now. Harry waved his hand and change the rooms similar to his home with Gabriel when he visits him. It was a sleek modern space with ceramic tiles and a lot of glass and a metal Tony was sure he had never seen before.


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't feel so freaked out anymore now that his surroundings had changed. Harry smiled and conjured a cup of coffee for Tony who took it drank it after giving Harry a grateful look. At the first taste his eyes widened and he asked Harry "Wow this is amazing. What kind of coffee is this?"

Harry smiled and said "It's a version of nectar that is safe for mortals to drink."

Tony "Nectar? You mean the drink of the gods?"

Harry nodded and said "Yes. Though it's not as good as the real thing."

Tony smiled for the first time since he arrived and said "Do you think you could leave me enough of this stuff to last me, oh I don't know the rest of my life?"

Smiling back Harry said "Sorry man, can't do that too much of that and you will burn up like a tikki torch inside out. It's not pleasant."

Harry didn't mention that he could make it completely safe for the man to drink even the real nectar but he knew how greedy humans could be. Tony would have to earn something like that and he had yet to meet a human that had been able to so.

Sitting down opposite Tony as he drank his drink, Harry spoke "Listen the only reason I agreed to bring you is because I am going to need someone I can trust to look after Loki while I go after Thanos." Tony looked up at this and Harry continued "I have all the information you need on my computer I'm sure you know how to find your way around one." Without waiting for a reply Harry got up and said come on I better introduce you to Loki."

Xxx

Harry arrived in Loki's room to find him in the throes of nightmare. He didn't have to go into his min d to know that the nightmare was about Thanos, the begging and pleading said it all. He felt rage rise in him for what the titan had done. He was going to rip him apart when he found him. Harry sent calming waves to Loki and got him to calm down. He sat by the bedside running his fingers through Loki's hair until he was calmly asleep again.

Harry had read Tony's soul it was pure with some red tinges at the ends, that probably came from his time as the merchant of death as people once called him. What he was not expecting was finding familiarity in Loki's soul. It took him two seconds to figure out what that meant. Soulmates. Loki and Tony were soulmates. Normally that wouldn't really mean anything. In fact left alone nothing would come out of it. It just meant they were compatible with each other.

Harry was finding it difficult to decide whether what he was about to do was ethical. Loki would need someone who can understand what he has been through and Tony would stop his going from one woman to another without commitment. Harry cast the notice me spell that he created on Loki, he would need to do the same to Tony. The spell would not create fake feelings it would work on establishing soulmate bond between the two. The rest will be up to them if they want to follow through with it but for now they wold get along and Loki would find comfort with Tony. Harry left the room to find Tony.

Xxxx

Harry returned to Loki's room with Tony and gently woke Loki up. He couldn't wait anymore, Thanos was getting too much time to wreak havoc and Harry only had so much time in this world before he had to go to the next one with his counterpart.

Loki woke up feeling better than he had in a long time. His magic was replenished and ti actually felt stronger than before. He was confused, why would Thanos make him stronger, had he finally managed to break him enough to affect his magic? His heart beat faster in fear. Was his mind and actions still own? Harry noting Loki panicking sat beside him and said "Loki! Loki. It's okay. It's me Harry, you are not with Thanos anymore remember?"

Loki looked at Harry and his memories returned. He remembered Harry comforting him and healing him. His breaths slowed down as his panic left him. Harry then said "Loki I would like to introduce you Tony. He is going be here with you while I go after Thanos and …"

Harry didn't finish Loki gripped his arm in a panic and felt himself pulled onto the bed and Loki's arms surrounding him as he said "No, you can't go."

Harry didn't pull away and hugged him back "I have to Loki. I'll be fine. His powers don't even come anywhere close to mine and as soon as he finds out who I am the only problem is going to be that he will try to hide and I will have to search for him. But right now I want to make him pay for what he did to you and for trying to eradicate an entire race."

Loki held onto Harry for a little while longer loathe to let him go. Harry was his saviour. He had come for him to a world in the middle of nowhere and saved him, healed him and kept him safe. Pulling away slowly Harry said "I'll be back before you know it Loki. Tony will be here and he will keep you company till I get back okay?"

Reluctantly letting go of Harry Loki nodded and said "Thank you Harry."

Harry nodded and said "You're welcome. Oh if you are hungry just tell Jarvis what you want to eat, as he is magically installed he can conjure food for you as well."

Tony sat in Harry's vacated seat by the bedside just as Harry flashed out of the room. The last thing Harry saw before going to the hellicarrier was the two talking tentatively to each other.

Harry appeared in front of Phil Coulson on the bridge of the hellicarrier making the man jump and grab his gun. Harry just shook his head and said "Really Agent Coulson. For a trained agent you are so jumpy."

Phil Coulson had already told the Director about Harry and how he took Tony Stark with him after his claims that Loki was innocent. Alarms had started to go off as soon as Harry flashed on board. Every agent turned toward him most of them pointing guns at him asking wh he was and how he got in.

The Director walked into the room and made a beeline for Harry as soon as he saw him and said "Who are you?"

Harry smiled at the man and said "I'm Harry. I spoke to agent Coulson earlier and told him that Loki is not the one causing all these atrocities. It is a Titan named Thanos."

The director scowled and said "You are talking bullshit. We have Loki in containment right now he is not going anywhere and his brother Thor identified him for us so I will ask again who are you?"

Harry sighed and replied "I already told you my name is Harry, if you are asking what I am then…"

The Director cut him off "Look kid I have no time to stand here wasting time with you while you try to play hero." He turned to the other agents and said "Lock him up, we will deal with him later."

Harry was already bristling at the kid comment but when the director said to lock him up Harry lost it. His wings ripped his shirt as it came out and his persona as the master of death came to the fore front. Wind whipped at his hair which looked like it was on fire, The Director found himself lifted off the floor and thrown into a wall. The other agents found they could not move all they could do was watch as Harry approached the bald one eyed man and say "I am not a child Director Fury I was born long before this world was created. I am an angel Chaos the master of death disrespect me one more time and will make you wish you were never born. Is that understood?"

Fury looked at Harry defiantly and Harry did something he had not done since Dumbledore. He yanked Fury's soul out of his body and held it in his grip. Normally he would feel guilty for doing this but the man's soul was as black as coal. The only thing he knew how to do was what he was told even if an innocent had to suffer for it. He was like a younger version of the Dumbledore that Harry had known. As long as the job was done he didn't care. He loved the power that came with his position. He had ruined many people and killed a lot more just to acquire things like weapons inventions and knowledge and Tony Stark was next on the man's list.

Harry shook the soul in his hand and said "Do you understand director or do you wish meet the demons who will curve you up like a turkey sooner rather than later?"

Terror on the man's face had him nodding to say he understood. Harry threw him back into his body knowing that it would hurt worse than a thousand crucios.

Harry left the man on the floor not wanting to deal with him anymore and turned toward Coulson. Coulson was a good man but he was blind to Fury's faults and followed the man's orders religiously but Harry wasn't there to change management of the government's spies instead he needed to get to Thanos as soon as possible. The Avengers were now in the room as well excluding Tony. They were trying to fight their way through to the director but it was futile. Thor had stopped trying when he heard the part about master of death. Instead he stood there with a look of fright on his face. Harry didn't even give him the time of day he was in a hurry. He would deal with him later. Using his senses Harry followed them to the room where Thanos was held the other agents now free followed behind him. Thanos was sat on the floor of his cage as if waiting for something. He stood up as soon as Harry walked into the room and laughed before saying "Are the mortals so desperate they are sending children to challenge me?"

Harry didn't bother replying instead he took out his scythe making him look intimidating and scary, Thanos stopped laughing the illusion of Loki's face fell leaving a purple monstrous looking humanoid and said "Death? You have come at last. I did this all this for you."

It was Harry's turn to laugh and say "You can't really feel that much about Death if you can't even tell the different between her and her master."

Narrowing his eyes Thanos said "You are the one who enslaved my love. You will pay for that before I kill you."

The purple monster raised his hand and a sceptre appeared in it. Harry could tell it was powered by the cube. His eyes widened as he now knew where the power of the cube came from. When he was learning to control his powers Chaos used to drain them when they became too much for him and he always wrapped them up like a cube. There was a whole bunch of them that he used to create worlds. Considering the fact that he did that a few times a day for five years there were loads of them lying around in the void. But how did one come to be here? Now he knew why Chaos wanted him here. There was enough power in the cube to create another immortal stronger than a titan. Without wasting time Harry pulled the power of the Tesseract to himself. It was his power it recognised him and left the titan's control returning to its owner. Without the cube Thanos was returned to normal power. Well normal for a titan anyway. He didn't get a chance to use it as Harry reaped his soul and forced him to fade.

The agents and the avengers watched on in horror as Harry killed the titan. When he was done he said "Well the big threat is gone I'm pretty sure you handle the rest yourselves."

With that he left the hellicarrier.

XXX

Fury was furious. He had been humiliated in front of his agents and the culprit had gone on to execute their prisoner and then proceed to leave as if nothing happened. Something had to be done about that. Heads were gonna roll. However it was the memory of the pain that had been inflicted on him that gave him pause. The agents had been unable to do anything to defend him. He knew the man was powerful and it was more than stupid to go against him or try to attack him out right. He would need to bide his time and find weaknesses to exploit.

Unfortunately for Fury, Harry was not going to be there long enough for him to do anything. He was currently walking into the room he left Loki and Tony to let them know he was leaving. However As soon as Harry walked into the room he froze for a second before leaving in a hurry, hands covering his eyes and shouting "My eyes! My poor innocent eyes!"

He went to the living room and threw himself on the couch eyes still covered. A grinning Tony only wearing trousers and a more subdued Loki in a pair of slacks followed Harry to the living room.

Harry sat up and spoke first "I was only gone for half an hour, how the hell did you go from being complete strangers to …what you were doing?"

A sheepish Loki replied "Well one moment we were arguing and the next thing I knew we were kissing and I don't even know when he got down to …."

Harry cut him off "I didn't ask for details of what I just witnessed, I asked how you even got to … you know what never mind, I came to let you know that Thanos is dead now and I have somewhere I need to be. I will be coming to check on you to make sure you are ok."

Loki's eyes locked onto Harry and said "You're leaving?"

Harry felt like the lowest of the low when he realised his leaving could be deduced as him abandoning Loki but he didn't have much of a choice if he was going to save the other world.

He walked over to Loki and said "Loki, I am not abandoning you but there is someone else who needs my help. I cannot …"

Loki cut him off "Then take us with you. We could probably help in some way."

Harry looked at Tony who had yet to say a word. He couldn't tell what the man was thinking but he could tell he was affected by what was happening. Harry remembered the last time he took someone he was protecting with him to another world and how that ended. He wasn't too keen on something like that happening again especially in a place where magic was involved, it made things too unpredictable.

"Loki, I can't take you with me, I am going to a parallel universe. I came here first because you needed me more but now that the danger to you is past I have to go save someone else in need. I will come here to see you whenever I can to make sure you are ok."

Loki was not as afraid as he thought he would be and he knew it was whatever he and Tony had discovered between them. He remembered feeling almost paralysed with fear when Harry had left the first time when he went after Thanos, but now Tony's presence negated that fear and made it comfortable to let Harry go and before he knew it Harry was flashing out. Turning to his newly discovered object of affection he smiled and said "It's just us again." Smiling back Tony replied "Yes we are, whatever are we going to do with ourselves?"

Xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Harry flashed into Potter manor with a vague idea of what he was going to do. He was going to work in the background and guide his alternate self away from the Potters. He knew that Potter senior was going to disown Harry and that was the beginning of the spiral down onto darkness for the boy. He planted the seeds in their minds so that instead of locking harry up like they planned to and then getting rid of him at eleven they would send him away now. Harry had been shown y Chaos the tings James Potter did to the child. It wasn't that he had suddenly become evil but it was the way he knew squibs were treated apparently it forced the magic out of the child in self defense. To him it was normal The worse the treatment the better chance of the magic coming out. But this was no longer him trying to beat the magic from his son he hated how it didn''t work and how he was ridiculed in the pureblood circles especially as he had married a muggleborn. A part of him resented his wife for it and he too it out on Harry.

Lily Potter and James Potter were busy preparing for a birthday party. There was a banner that read happy eighth birthday Alexander in the middle of a huge room which was most likely used for entertainment purposes in the manor. The way things were done no-one would know there was another child in the house.

Lily was using her wand to put up balloons as she talked "James I agree with you but he is still my son, magic or no. Sending him away to Petunia is a bit much. She might not be receptive to him and could harm him."

James scoffed and said "Lily as soon as we tell her that he has no magic she will sympathise with him. You worry too much. You know that as part of an ancient house I cannot have a squib in the house. It's worse now that it is common knowledge because I have to disown him and pass the title of heir to Alex besides Alex is going to need all the advantage he can get when he goes to Hogwarts, you know what the pureblood children are like. He will have protection against being seen and treated like a second rate citizen by his status as an heir. It's the right thing to do hun and besides it's a choice between an orphanage and your sister."

Lily did not say anymore after that, it was clear that she probably did care about Harry but she didn't fight for him.

Harry was just about to leave the library, when another boy identical to him but with red hair walked past and pushed him back through the door and said "Move, can you not see your betters are walking by?"

Harry fell down on his bottom but didn't say anything. It was clear that this was a usual thing for him. As soon as the other boy was gone Harry got up and continued walking toward what was his room. He walked into the bathroom and began to take a shower. His little body was covered in scars. Tears fell from his eyes but they were covered by the water. He knew it was only a matter of when he was going to be sent away. He had been preparing for a while now. He knew if he ran away now they would have a better chance of finding him with magic but as soon as he was away from them he would be able to cast the spells he had been teaching himself to hide without them even knowing as he doubted they would look back after ditching him.

Xxx

Harry finished his shower and got dressed. He didn't understand why his parents treated him the way they did or when he performed magic why they assumed it was his twin brother Alex. The only magic Alex ever did was a few days ago when he turned their dad's hair yellow because they would not allow him to go ride his broom after hours. He had stopped doing any magic in front of his parents because all they did was praise Alex and take him to the doctors to poked and prodded like an animal. They had even taken him to Oliveanders despite the fact that he was eight and most likely not have a stable enough core for a wand and tested him for one. Harry didn't match any of the wands and while Alex managed to make a few sparks with one of them. That convinced them that he was a squib and the beatings had started. His mother was always out of the house when they happened. The last one his father had used a really painful spell that felt like a thousand knives were digging into his body while he burned as well. His father had told him that he was a shameful stain on his name and that he was no son of his. As soon as he can arrange it he was going to be removed from the manor and he was not to come back as this was no longer his home.

The next couple of days Harry had been unable to move much but as soon as he was able he had gone to the library and shrunk as many books as he could and packed the inside his bag. He left an illusion of books on the shelves where he removed the books, not that it would matter the only person who used that library was him. He then packed all of his things in his bags including the furniture. He knew that wherever his parents were planning to send him was not going to be nice especially with the way he was being treated. The furniture would not be missed none of them ever came into his room now he doubted they even knew what it looked like.

He was just glad they had not started to starve him he just had to eat alone in his room. Harry spoke to his personal elf Dwinky and asked her if she could pack food for him to last a while. Dwinky actually brought a trunk from the attic with a small apartment inside. It had originally belonged to his grandfather and no-one in the family had even noticed it. Harry was glad for it. He put everything he had packed away inside the trunk and shrunk it. Dwinky filled the little kitchen with food and drink and everything else Harry might need.

Shrinking the trunk and placing it in Harry's pocket he said "Master Harry, you's father is going to take you away tonight. He wants yous gone before master Alex's birthday party tomorrow."

Harry hugged the little elf and said "Thank you Dwinky, I am going to miss you."

Dwinky had tears falling down too. As he said goodbye to his young master before popping back to his duties.

Harry was not taking any chances. His plan was to disappear and find somewhere else to live for himself as soon as he was away from the magical world. The books he had taken were on wards with his magic he was sure he could cast them himself.

Xxx

Dwinky was right, as soon as it was six o'clock he heard his father calling him. Telling him to come down immediately. Harry quickly put on a hoody over his t shirt and jeans and grabbed his new trunk and placed it in his pocket then made his way downstairs. He found James Potter standing there a scowl on his face before he was grabbed and shoved into the fire place and then a shout of Leaky cauldron before the fire place spun him through it and spat him on the other side. It wasn't long before James Potter came through and pulled him up berating him for being unable to get through the floo without embarrassing himself. Once they were outside James apparated them both to a neighboughood that had houses identical to each other. Harry didn't say anything as James brought him outside number four privet drive and said "They are expecting you. Just knock on the door this is your new home."

James apparated away with a look of disgust on his face leaving Harry standing there alone. Instead of doing as James said Harry walked away from the place and into the woods that were by a park. He couldn't believe how easy it was. Instead of dallying he walked further into the woods until he found a tree big enough for what he had in mind. It was an oak tree with huge thick branches that went in every direction. He climbed the huge tree until he got as high as he could go then began to draw some rune that would help keep his trunk on the branch as well as hide it from sight. He took out his trunk and enlarged it and smiled as he watched the runes take hold. Taking out one of the books on wards Harry began to cast them around his tree. He smiled as he felt them take hold. He would add more as he learned.

As Harry went into his new home he did not notice someone watching him with a smile on his face. That someone was responsible for the ease which he found getting away from his tormentors and was also the same one who was helping him settle and learn all he needed to protect himself and move away from a path he would have taken had he remained in the hands of his so called family.

Xxx

It had been almost two years since Harry had been living in his tree house. He had made vast improvements in his home as he learned about his magic. Harry had expanded his space around the tree further into the forest. The space would not be missed as no-one really ventured that far into it and most of his companions were the animals. Needing someone to talk to Harry tweaked a translation spell he found in on the library books he had taken from Potter manor and cast it on himself. He could now understand the animals and was never short of conversation. That was why he was not shocked when a snake came to him and told him he needed to go to Gringotts and get a heritage test done.

Harry changed the past two years. He grew taller and his hair longer taking on a dark hue that looked almost blue in the sun. He had gotten rid of his glasses and his scars were now pale lines on his body that would disappear in time. The diet he acquired while living alone was mostly fruits, nuts and vegetables. He did occasionally eat other foods but he had completely become a vegetarian when he began to speak to animals and befriend them. The snake had left after telling him to go to Gringotts so placing a cap on his head Harry apparated to the Leaky cauldron.

The place had not changed much. He had a moment of panic when he saw James Potter arrive with Alex putting on a show of a loving father. Harry looked away as the pain of his old family's treatment of him returned. For a second he wanted to run away but he didn't. Instead he pulled down his cap and walked right past them. Harry was happy to note that he was now taller than Alex. Alex had not lost any of his baby fat yet, had freckles on his face and not the cute ones either. His hair was just as messy as James' hair sticking in every Harry

Harry had been to Gringotts a few times with the Potters so he knew his way there. He walked into the building and felt a little intimidated by the little creatures. He walked up to a teller and asked for a heritage test to be done. The little creature didn't even look up when he said "First door on your right."

Harry walked to the door and knocked, it wasn't ong before he was ushered in and a deep gravel voice said "You better be sure you have something to be tested boy this test will suck you dry if you don't."

Harry was not sure what the goblin was talking about but he didn't back off and said "Go ahead."

Without warning the goblin grabbed Harry's hand and sliced his palm open then told him to poor the blood in the bowl with a blue potion in it. The blood and the potion's colour changed to a brilliant white that had both Harry and the goblin cover their eyes. Harry felt something tugging at his magic and he finally understood what the goblin had been trying to say. He was relieved when it stopped and he could breathe again.

When the glow was gone the goblin placed a big green feather inside the bowl and the potion and blood were soaked into it. He then too the feather and placed it on a clean sheet of paper and it began to write.

 _ **Hadrian James Peverell previously Potter.**_

 _ **Father – unapplicable disowned**_

 _ **Mother – unapplicable disowned**_

 _ **Heir of the ancient and noble house of Peverell**_

Of course Harry had known that he would be disowned for being a squib but it still hurt to know that his parents only considered him worth something if he had magic. Without it he was nothing to them. It was why he had chosen not to tell them that he did have magic and hid it from them. He couldn't wait to see how they would react when they found out that all the magic they assumed was being done by their precious Alex was actually done by him.

Harry could tell his ex brother was magically weak. He might have enough magic to get into Hogwarts but he would struggle. Harry didn't want to go to Hogwarts He couldn't face the people who disowned him every day and not react. They of course taught at the school Harry and Alex had spent most of their year there while their parents taught although they were not allowed to interact with the students they had to stay in specific part of the castle. Of course that rule only applied to Harry and not Alex.

The goblin gave Harry a file and told him to follow another goblin who arrived in the room. They made their way to a fancy office and Harry was ushered to a comfortable seat. The goblin sat opposite him and said "Wecome to gringotts Heir Peverell. I am Bloodaxe and I am the account manager for the Peverell estates. They have been shut down for the past eighty years since the last lord passed on and would have been claimed today by the Potters as they are the closest kin it is strange but somehow the Peverell magic adopted you after you were disowned. The only time family magic works in such a strange way is when there has been an injustice by the head of house.

Now do you take the lordship ring now or wait until you are older?"

Harry was flabbergasted he just nodded his acceptance to taking the lordship ring now. He had studied up on how things worked. He knew that without a guardian if he was found he would most likely be returned to the Potters or if they didn't find out about his magic he would be sent to an orphanage.

Harry had no intention of placing his life in someone else's hands again. The lordship ring was brought out and Harry put it on. He watched as it resized itself to fit before an onslaught of information was downloaded into his head leaving him with a heck of a headache. Blood axe gave him a potion for the headache which he accepted gratefully. The information from the ring was on his rights as a lord and how the wizamgamort worked. He sighed in relief as he knew did not have to join them if he did not wish to. He had to seats on it and they could only become active if he decided to use them.

It didn't take long for Blood axe to show him his vault contents

 ** _Peverell vault #20_**

 ** _Galleons 968 476 559 442_**

 ** _Jewells – seven trunks "only head of house can open them"_**

 ** _Precious stones – twelve trunks "only head of house can open them"_**

 ** _Books – twenty seven trunks_**

 ** _Furniture – thirteen trunks_**

 ** _Family heir looms – thirty seven trunks_**

 ** _Relics – goblin made weapons, elven made weapons, dwarf made weapons as well as armour._**

Xxxx

Harry spent the next fortnight going through everything he inherited. He found he was most happy when he saw the books and scrolls which were much more than was indicated on the inventory. He supposed it would not be possible to write everything down as there was too much. Blood axe told him that it had taken the last Peverell lord almost fifty years to get everything into trunks and in order, something Harry was grateful for as he would not have relished going through all that stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

What he didn't know was the commotion caused by his claiming the Peverell Lordship before James Potter could or the fact that between James and Lily's spending most of the Potter fortune was gone. They were having to be careful with money as their income was coming from their jobs at Hogwarts. Harry also didn't know that his so called parents were looking for him. After a conversation with Oliveander who had asked them in passing about whether they wanted him to make a staff for Harry since his magic was too powerful and not compatible with his wands.

James Potter's eyes bugged out and said "What?"

Oliveander smiled and said "Was that not why you brought young Harry so early to be tested for wand? I I suppose I just assumed that was why as most parents wait till the children are eleven but I didn't ask nor did I mention that a staff was an option he was just too young for it then but he is almost eleven now and a staff takes months to make. If he is going to go to Hogwarts with a foci it will need to be made as soon as possible. Bring him to the shop and I will find out what I need for his staff."

James Potter felt his world tip with Oliveander's words. What had he done? His son was not a squib, would he ever forgive him. He had to go and get him from the muggles as soon as possible.

Xxx

The sight of the neighbourhood with the cookie cutter houses brought to mind the way he left his son standing there alone after dragging him there without even telling him what was happening. He felt sick, as he also recalled casting the crutio curse on him the beatings that left scars, the neglect never celebrating his birthday or allowing him to do go out and make friends or even play. He realised he knew nothing about the son he disowned.

The door he had just knocked on was answered by a blonde tall skinny woman with a long neck that reminded him of a giraffe. He knew this was his wife's sister he had only met her once when he accompanied Lily to her wedding and between him and Sirius they ruined the day for her in revenge for her making Lily cry. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and said "Hello Petunia, I am here to pick up Harry you do not have to look after him any more."

Petunia sneered at him and said "What are you talking about? There is no-one here by the name of Harry."

James sneered right back and said "Don't lie to me Petunia I left him here with you after Lily spoke to you about leaving him here."

Some comprehension shone in Petunia's eyes as she remembered speaking to her sister about bringing one of her brats to live with her because he did not have magic. She had agreed and had been planning to make the brat's life miserable but he never showed up.

She moved aside and said "You are welcome to come in and check because he is not here he never came in the first place. There is only me my husband and my son in this house."

James walked in and cast a searching spell and came up with nothing. A few more spells and he apparated out headed back home. He was going to need his wife's help as well as to reinstate Harry as part of the family but he needed to find him first.

Xxx

It was strange for Harry living in a house again. He was used to his trunk tree house in the woods but now he had bought a six bedroomed manor country house and had the goblins place extensive wards to make it unplottable. He added on his own wards to make sure that he was the only one who could get in or out of the place. Goblins were trustworthy to a point especially where money was concerned. It would only take giving the goblin enough gold to convince one to betray his trust and find a loophole in their contract to manipulate it and allow someone entry into his home.

He acquired several house elves to keep up the place and managed to invest in a few companies to make sure he money coming in as well. Harry sat at his kitchen table one morning for breakfast when he opened his morning paper and there the blazing headlines read "MISSING POTTER TWIN, HADRIAN POTTER"

He dropped the paper on the table in shock as he knew that his ex-parents most likely knew about the fact that he had magic. Well he was not going to make it easy for them. He wanted nothing to do with them after what they did to him. He gingerly picked up the paper and read what they had to say about his disappearance. They claimed that he was unhappy in the magical world and they could not quite figure out why and when it got worse when he was eight they decided to try having him live in the muggle world. He seemed much happier there and they decided to let him stay there until he started school. But when they went to check on him the day before he was gone.

Harry gagged when they claimed to love him and just wanted him home where he was safe with them. He knew for a fact that tey knew he had magic when one of them was asked 'was he unhappy because he was a squib?' and James answered 'No my son is not a squib. When he was younger we thought he was because he had such control of his magic he never had accidental magic like other children, it is an easy mistake to make however Oliveander assured us that he does have magic.'

Putting the paper down Harry sighed and said to himself "figures that old goat ratted me out. Why couldn't he leave well enough alone?"

A musical sounding laugh startled him and made him jump. He looked around for the source and saw someone who looked like a teenager long black hair past his shoulders with white tips that seemed to glow at the ends. He was wearing blue denim jeans and a blood red shirt. The boy was easily the most beautiful person Harry had ever seen. Warily he asked "Who are you and how did you get in?"

The boy smiled and said "Hi Hadrian, I'm Harry, I am I suppose your guardian angel. I have been watching over you for a couple of years now. Lets just say it was me that got you out of that poisoners environment you were in and prevented you from being sent into another one even worse than the first."

Hadrian just stared at Harry in disbelief and Harry continued to speak "Didn't you ever think it was weired how you began to understand things no-one your age should be able to ar how you found what you needed for hen you left so easily, or how you managed to find your tree and the wards you cast for the first time jus t worked?"

Hadrian whispered "It was you?"

Smiling Harry said "Yes and no." I gave you the knowledge and the power needed for you to be able to do it."

Hadrian asked "Why?"

No longer smiling Harry said "Hadrian, you have a destiny placed on your shoulders by fate. Despite the power you were granted by the powers that be to complete your destiny it was never going to happen. The anger against your family and what they did to you and what they were going to do to you would fester until even a soul as light as yours darkened and you become the very thing that feeds the nightmares of every person on the planet."

Hadrian's eyes widened at that. Before he left the Potters he was beginning to have fantasies about doing to them what they did to him. He knew it would not have taken much more for him to completely lose himself with the thoughts revenge. Even now he felt the anger swelling up inside him when he remembered what they did to him.

Without waiting for Hadrian to say anything Harry continued "The reason I am here is to tell you that if you do not want to be forced to go to Hogwarts then you have to apply to Beaubatons academy for school. You will find it easier to go there instead of Hogwarts and you will be able to write your OWLS and NEWTS if you go there. Right now Dumbledore has been contacted by James Potter and he is writing a law that will force your hand emancipated or not you are still an eleven year old child. They will make it so that your emancipation is overruled and forced back to Potter manor and if they find out about your lordship James will make sure that you turn over everything to the Potter estate to revive it from where it has fallen."

Hadrian had a look of horror and sadness on his face when he said "Does he ate me that much that he would do that to me after everything else?"

Harry smiled a sad smile and said "I don't think he particularly hates you Hadrian I think he looks down on squibs so much he does not view them as human. To him it was normal, I'm saying it was right but to him the things he did to you were as normal as killing a chicken to make a Sunday roast."

The glare from Hadrian had Harry backtrack a little as he said "Okay bad analogy but I couldn't think of any other way of explaining it to you."

Hadrian sighed and sat back down. "Okay so Beaubatons it is."

Harry sat next to him and said "I have a couple of people who agreed to pose as your parents. You can't go as yourself you will be found and dragged back to England faster than you can say quidditch. "

Hadrian narrowed his eyes and said "and who pray tell are these people who have agreed to pose as my parents?"

Harry coughed and said "Well technically they don't know yet I was going to bring you to them or bring them here and see if you guys would agree."

Hadrian was not impressed "What are you, making it up as go?"

Harry shrugged and said "Yeah kinda, it's not easy making plans when you don't know what is going to happen. At least now we can make plans together. Besides I think you and the people I have in mind will be good for each other, so what do you say about having a Norse god and a genius billionaire for parents?"

Hadrian was speechless, was this guy for real?

xxx

Tony was entering his room from the en suite shower where Loki was still lying in bed fast asleep when a flash of fire appeared in front of him. When it cleared He saw Harry and a kid standing beside him looking a little bewilded and clinging stiffly on Harry's arm. Loki had woken up by then and was very happy to see Harry. He got out of bed and hugged Harry before saying "I was beginning to think you would not come back, its been six months."

Harry looked a little shocked and said "It looks like I overshot the date by a few months. I never did quite get used to using time travel I don't usually need to use it."

This brought Tony into the conversation "Time travel?"

With a smile Harry replied "Yes I have actually been away for about two years watching over this little one." Harry's hand pulled Hadrian forward a little bit. before he continued "That is also the reason I brought him here. He needs guardians, he's been through a lot and at the moment risks being returned to those who hurt him."

Harry also introduced Tony and Loki to Harry then took Hadrian to the living room and set him up with some games before returning to talk to Loki and Tony. He told them about Hadrian's home life and how his parents sent him away after abusing him because they thought he had no magic. Loki had scoffed at that and said "No magic? Are they stupid? The kid is a powerhouse and his magic has not even matured yet."

Harry nodded and said "I know that is why I thought of you guys to raise him away from his parents if you are willing to that is. I know I am asking a lot but he is safest with you. I have thought this through if you agree I will give you an adoption potion so that your rights to him cannot be contested. If you choose to stay here in this world that is fine you probably won't need the potion but if you choose to go to Hadrian's home world the potion will be needed and Tony will need magic which I can give him to help protect Harry."

Both Tony and Loki were shocked. Their previous conversation the night before had been about finding somewhere safe to settle down. Tony would not have to worry about SHIELD's betrayal trying to take his inventions when he refused to work with them. They had already destroyed JARVIS and his suits when they couldn't find him the suits would not work no matter what they did, they were attuned to Tony and only Tony. Loki was hiding from his so called family knowing that they would drag him back to Asgard against his will. He had no intention of allowing them to punish him because of some imagined slight. He was done being their scapegoat for everything that went wrong. He was ready for a new beginning as well.

Harry could tell what their decision was long before they said anything and he smiled knowing that little Harry would e in good hands.

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Harry explained everything to Hadrian. He was actually worried that Hadrian might refuse to have new parents but his fears were unfounded. Hadrian did want a family especially one who wanted him as he was. Before doing anything Harry left them to get to know each other for a few weeks by traveling forward in time. When he arrived he found a very happy Hadrian playing wreslting with Tony on the floor of the living room. Tony was shouting "Hey that's cheating, you using magic."

Hadrian who had frozen Tony on the floor except his head giggled and said "It is so fair you are much much bigger than me so I gotta use every advantage I got. Any way I win!"

Tony unfroze on the floor and circled his arms around the giggling child pulled him against is chest holding him there and said ".. and now I win." Then went to tickle him. The sound of giggles and screams of "Ok ok I give."

Tony didn't let up as he said "You know the magic words."

Giving in Hadrian said in the midst of squeals and giggles "Okay, you're the most awesome person in the whole wide world."

Finally stopping Tony replied "It's about time you recognized that I'm awesome."

Getting up Hadrian moved out of reach and said "I wasn't finished speaking, although you haven't reached my level of awesome yet." Not having seen Harry Hadrian ran right into him laughter stopping as an oomph was forced out as he landed on his bottom. A squeal of Harry! and Harry's arms were full of the squealing child excited to him again. Harry was happy to see the difference between the child he left here and the child currently in his arms at that moment. He was much happier and was acting his age unlike the little grown up he had watched over. His plan was to send them to Hadrian's universe with the same level of immortality as Loki had. He did not want to have Loki to have to bury the only two people he loved due to losing them because of age. The would have to work for it though to show that they deserve it. If they fail they will lose their hold on it if they pass they keep it.

xxx

Harry sat at one end of the table the others were on either side of him and Hadrian in front of him. In the middle of the table were three apples and three glasses that looked like they had apple juice in them, Harry was explaining to them what they were. "Okay these apples are different from the ones that Odin gives to mortals to make them immortal although essentially they do do that." Harry looked at Loki and said "Because of your history I know you do not like you heritage, it is not your fault you were taught to hate what you are. Now you are already immortal Loki so the apple will have a different function for you the apple will change your DNA, you will essentially be human instead of Jotun. Don't worry about your abilities they will carry over you will not be losing anything else. I would have chosen Aiser for you but that would mean Asgard would still have a hold on you and I didn't think you would want to be the same race as the people who tormented you given the choice."

Loki had tears in his eyes as he listened to Harry. Harry turned to the other two and said "You two will become immortal with the apples same as Loki. You are essentially going to be like the Greek gods. You will probably have minor roles but you will be a lot more powerful than the wizards. There is going to come a time when you will have a part to play in saving the wizarding world and that will determine whether or not you remain immortal or you return to your mortality."

None of the three listening sad anything for a minute then Harry took out a potion bottle and gave it to Hadrian. "Hadrian this is the adoption bottle you can take it now or later it does not matter either way is fine. You just need a drop of blood from both of these two for it to work."

Turning to Tony he said "Oh Tony you remember that coffee you had that you wanted to stock up on well when you eat the apple try the drinks there."

Loki was the first one to eat the apple and the other two followed. The change was not painful it just felt strange. His bones seemed to be reshaping and changing. The low temperature he had always associated with his Jotun Heritage warmed up making him gasp as the changes completed. He looked at his family and saw the changes tot hem too. They looked less human and more godlike he couldn't quite explain it. They seemed to glow and they lost any imperfections they had. Tony gasped as he grabbed his chest where the glowing ac reactor was being pushed out. The pain he felt was excruciating as he realized that it was not just the reactor that was coming out but bits of tiny metal mixed in with blood.

He opened his eyes to find himself on the floor and three sets of worried eyes on him. He blinked for a second when he noticed how similar the eyes wee to each other and said "You know if I didn't know any better I would think you three are blood related. Have you noticed that you have the same green eyes?"

Harry smiled and said "Well Hadrian and I are basically the same person, he's my counterpart in his world Loki's eyes are the result of the colour of his magic which will be like you when you get yours."

They helped Tony up as he asked a lot of questions because of what Harry had just revealed. Harry did his best to answer them all then had them do the adoption next.

Harry gave Tony and Loki a ceremonial dagger each to prick a finger and place a drop of blood in the potion. Tony and Loki gasped as they saw the colour of their blood when they pricked it. It was not the red they were expecting ...it was gold. Hadrian watched fascinated forgetting that he was going to have to drink it after it was mixed with the potion. Tony and Loki both placed three drops each into the potion mixed it up before passing it to Hadrian who drank it making the changes to becoming the son of Loki and Tony.

While Hadrian was going through the changes Harry tugged on a ley line he sensed underneath the building, conjured a tub big enough for three and poured the magic from the ley line into it.

He looked at the three watching him and said "Okay I am going to make sure that your magic is compatible with each other. It will be the beginning of your family magic, you will be able to create spells that work only for those of your blood as well as spells that only you can reverse and most importantly it will be your identity when you get to the magical world, the goblins will only see family magics and any background checks will show you as family. You will need to submerge yourselves in the liquid magic until it soaks into your bodies, there is no danger of dissolving in the pure magic your bodies are durable and able to handle the power. When you come out your magic will be compatible to each others' and I can send you off to your new home in Hadrian's world."

Hadrian, Loki and Tony did as Harry asked it did not take long for the magic to soak up into their bodies. It was not painful just unpleasant but they kept at it until they were done. Harry smiled as he watched the magic do its work. He cast a spell that packed all of their belongings and transferred Tony's wealth from his reality to the his new one.

Turning to Loki and Tony Harry said "You two will go first I am sending you to the past in Hadrian's world. You Tony need time to learn how to harness your powers and how to fight to Loki's level if you are going to be able to protect Hadrian. You also need a family history that comes with power so that you will have a say in the way things are done by the government, so you will be going back over a thousand years and as you are now immortal you will be able to catch up to the present before you know it. I will bring Hadrian to you in the present. Good luck."

Before they knew it Tony and Loki found themselves no longer in the tower they had been living in together for a while now instead they were in a manor without anything modern in sight. Tony's frown showed his distaste and annoyance with Harry for not even giving them a heads up but then again he would have refused he figured Harry probably knew that. Loki smiled at Tony and said "Well we might as well get used to this time because it seems we will be here a while. We need a new name for our family."

Still scowling Tony replied "Fine I may be forced to be here but that does not mean I will be without my morden conviniences. I think its time I looked into recreating my AI and modernising our home."

Loki wrapped his arms around Tony and said "I would be worried if you didn't try. As for our new family name what do you think of Selywyn?"

Tony replied "Fine but I am keeping my first name."

Smiling Loki replied "You can be Anthony Evandros Selywyn and as your husband I will be Loki Dominique Selywyn. When we get back to the present Hadrian will be Evandros Loki Selywyn." They began to create their past as they made their way back to the present.

xxxx

Harry brought Hadrian from Tony's world to the manor where he stayed before he left. Loki and Tony were already there waiting for him. They arrived from France to pick him up as soon as they knew it was okay to get him. Having spent a little over a thousand years waiting they were excited to see Hadrian again. Harry smiled at Hadrian and said "This is where I leave you kiddo. You are not alone anymore Those two will take good care of you."

Harry hugged Hadrian then disappeared leaving the new family to adjust to each other and their new lives together. He would make his way to the future to see the end of the journey for the three and how they get on. Looking around the manor he noticed Harry had brought familiar furnishings from his tower. It made him feel better that he had some of his old familiar belongings from his former life. He had been through so much over the years he was a completely different person now. He was a lot more reserved than he used to be and his craving for attention wore off long before even half the years he lived had gone by.

Loki was a different person from the one he used to be. He was still followed by chaos wherever he went but that had more to do with the fact that he had the power of chaos and Tony had the power of the earth. He had power over the elements of the planet as he found he was connected to Gaea.

Loki smiled at Tony and said "Let's take a look around and then go home, we have places to go, people to see and a school to apply for."

Tony and Hadrian smiled back and said "Okay lets go."

Hadrian led the two men around the manor showing them the rooms, gardens and his favorite place the quidditch pitch in the backyard. He introduced them to the house elves that had been taking care of him and they told him of their adventures when they went back in time. They managed to gain several seats on the wizarngamort and their family was an ancient and noble house as well as the richest old family although they did not advertise this fact. They also had the biggest collection of magical artifacts and the biggest library. Due to Tony's merging of magic and technology their family heir looms were impenetrable.

Harry could not wait to learn from his new parents. He happily closed down the manor and left a handful of house elves then left for France with his family. He was even happy about his new name which was made official as soon as they arrived at their new home in a castle in France. Even the newspaper that had an announcement about every magical child in Britain having to go to Hogwarts by law no exceptions did nothing to dampen his spirits.


	6. Chapter 6

James Potter sat in his living room watching his son fly on his broom outside through the window. His thoughts were not really on the boy he was looking at. They were on another little boy he had abused and abandoned. What really made him feel worse was that he had only been trying to shock his son's magic out of him and prevent him from being treated like a second rate citizen. Somehow things had gotten out of hand and he didn't even notice when he crossed the line from that to an abusive father.

He couldn't even find Harry to tell him how sorry he was and how much he regretted what he had done. Even his friends only ever came over to see Alex on occasion and even then they preferred to have him at their own homes where he was no longer welcome. He did not know what to do. Even Dumbledore had been unable to track him. His rose colored glasses that had him seeing Alex as a powerhouse were well and truly off.

He remembered every instance of accidental magic he assumed were Alex's accidents Harry was always in the room. At first Harry claimed it was his magic but he had only seen what he wanted to see and that was his favorite child with powerful magic and Harry was punished for lying. He realised now that there was no more accidental magic for over a year after Harry was punished until Alex changed the color of his hair after throwing a temper tantrum. The power in the magic was nowhere near the strength of the previous accidents. In hindsight that should have been his first clue that the magic produced then was nowhere the same as before.

Hogwarts was starting in two days and he hoped that he would be able to see Harry and apologise. The new law that came out would ensure he would go to Hogwarts wherever he was. If he couldn't get there himself the magic of the school would bring him onto the school grounds he made sure of that when he reversed the disowning he had done.

xxx

While James Potter contemplated what he would say to his son, Harry now Evandros Loki Selywyn was starting at his new school in Beaubatons academy of magic. The school was in a chateau surrounded by majestic gardens. Evandros was quite distinctive with his unusual green eyes that matched his parents' eyes and his height made him look a bit older than eleven. Loki and Tony had spent the last few months before he started school teaching him magic. Having already taught himself more than the basics Harry was learning magic years ahead of the first year.

Evandros was not sure what he was expecting when he entered the carriage to go to his new school. There was two other students in it when he got in after saying goodbye to his parents. He was nervous as he had never really been exposed to other children other than his mean twin brother. Even when they had had visitors at Potter manor he was kept in his room and not allowed to interact with the children who visited.

With a bravery he did not feel Evandros sat opposite the two boys in the carriage and gave a small smile which was returned. One of the boys was short for his age and had short curly auburn hair and bright blue eyes and the other was the same height as Evandros and had dirty blonde, straight shoulder length hair. The former spoke first "Hi. I'm Ross Hayes and this is my cousin Mathew Hayes."

Smiling Evandros replied "Nice to meet you, I'm Evandros Selywyn, you can call me Evan."

After they got over the initial shyness Evan found he liked his new friends. They were all in the first year and seemed to like the same things as him. By the time they got to school they were laughing ad teasing each other like old friends. Evan was very happy his fears that no-one would want to be friends with him were unfounded.

The first sight of his new school had him smiling happily. As beautiful as it was it was nothing compared to his home with Loki and Tony. He doubted any place could be as awe inspiring as the castle he called home which had a mixture of magic and technology creating a place he assumed even the gods would be happy to live. On his way into the school he could feel his phone in his pocket vibrating. He ignored it knowing it was Tony. He had been phoning every hour to check if he had arrived and he told him he was not going to answer anymore.

They were led from the coaches that brought them into a huge hall where the rest of the school was already settled and were shown to tables put aside for the first years. The first years were grouped depending on classes they chose. Evan decided to try every class before deciding what he liked. He had two weeks to adjust to his classes which meant he had time to attend at least two of each of the classes available giving him a better chance at deciding.

The tables they sat on were elegant looking and posh with each table sitting four students at a time. To get his food Evan picked up his menu and said what he wanted to eat then he watched as his food appeared. His friends followed his example as well and smiled when the food appeared. Evan was relieved he would not have to eat food mixed with meat. He had been worried he would have to ask for a specific menu for himself. They listened to the headmistress's welcome speech before the prefects led them to their rooms. Evan had his own room. The room was plain with a single bed a desk and chair. His trunk was placed at the end of the bed. The prefects made it clear if he wanted a fancy room he would have to use magic to customise what he was given.

Waiting until he was alone in his room he took out his wand and created more space in the room using runes. Pointing at the bed he transfigured it into a smaller version of a four poster similar to the one he ad at home. He used greens and browns earthy colors to decorate his room. By the time he was finished his room was huge with quality furniture all personalised to himself. He was pleased with himself as he got ready for bed.

The knock on his door surprised Evan the next morning. Opening the door he found Ross and Matt standing there ready for their first day of classes. Her smiled and said "Come in guys, I'm almost done."

Forgetting about the changes he made he was surprised when his new friends stopped in the doorway and said "Wow, how did you score such an awesome room?"

Evan just shrugged and said "I didn't. The room was different yesterday. I used magic to customse it. I did it at home in my own room so changing this one was easy enough."

Matt turned away from the sight he had been staring at and said "You think you can help us with ours?"

Nodding Evan replied "Sure, no problem. We can do that after the introductions to our classes."

xxx Christmas holidays

Evan packed his belongings as he got ready to go home. He smiled as he thought about the year so far. His chosen subjects included Arithmancy, Alchemy, Ancient studies, Astronomy, potions, ancient runes, Herbology, magical theory, dark arts, defense against the dark arts, transfiguration, charms and care of magical creatures. He had to get a time turner to get to all of his classes in one day. He didn't mind as he did not want to drop any subject and with his quick learning the teachers encouraged him to keep up his classes as they were.

Toni and Loki were waiting for him outside with a portkey for their home. Evan was excited. He was looking forward to a Christmas at home with his family. It would be his first proper christmas where he was not locked away like a dirty little secret. He hugged his friends goodbye and ran into his parent's arms. He was amused as Tony fussed over him like a mother hen.

"Evan I missed you. You don't write or call home often enough."

Loki laughed and said "He writes every week and calls every other day. You worry too much."

Tony frowned at Loki and said "Well excuse me for wanting to know how my son is every day."

Rolling his eyes at what he knew would turn into some kind of argument, as he knew those two could argue about anything and everything. He remembered when they dropped him off for school they were arguing about whether they should argue or not, knowing this would not end soon he cut them off before they could really get started. "Can we go now and you two can finish your discussion when we get home?"

Evan knew better than to call them out on their arguments or he would be dragged into them as well. He smiled when Loki brought out the portkey and they all took a hold of it and disappeared. They reappeared in the receiving room of their home and Loki said "Welcome home kiddo."

Evan replied "It feels good to be home. What are we doing for christmas you didn't tell me."

Tony looked at Loki waiting for him to explain but he didn't say anything. Rolling his eyes Tony said just low enough for only Loki to hear 'whimp!' then turned to Evan and said "We were planning on spending the entire holiday here at home as this is our first christmas as a family but we have invites to balls we cannot ignore."

Evan's downtrodden face had Tony trying to sooth him, "I know you don't like crowds Evan and if I could refuse I would but with our standing in society we have to accept at least one of the invites especially if we are going to keep the connections we made to ensure no-one can take you from us. We waited till you got home before deciding which one would be best to accept or at least so we can avoid some people from your previous life that you do not wish too see. Although right now you look more like Loki and I we do not want to take the chance that someone might put two and two together and we end up losing you despite all our precautions."

Nodding Evan replied "Okay,as long as we can avoid the Potters, I don't think I am ready to face them yet even after all this time."

Loki spoke "We are only going to one ball and we have the rest of the holiday to do as we wish. After the the ball on Christmas eve we are going to see what America is like in this world. Tony wants to see what the differences are from our previous world. Personally I think he wants to find out if there is a Tony Stark here and if he is the same as him."

Evan giggled as Tony cut off Loki and they began their infamous arguing. The rest of the day was spent unpacking and making plans for the rest of the holiday.

Tony and Loki both taught Evan how to dance and showed him what to wear to get ready for Christmas eve. It had been decided to go to the Longbottom's ball as Loki had found out through the grapevine that the Potter's were going to be at the one being hosted by the Diggories. Evan did not have any qualms about going to the Longbottoms' as he never met them, the Potters never introduced him to anyone so he doubted he would be recognised that easily especially with the changes he went through because of the adoption.

When the day finally arrived Evan Loki and Tony wore a common theme color green although in different shades. All three of them had their hair tied at the back something which was normally seen amongst the purebloods. Evan wished he could have his friends there with him but he could not. They were spending Christmas with their own families. He was not too keen on returning to the world he once belonged in. A part of him just wanted to hide and never go back there but he could not. He knew his destiny was entwined in the wizarding world of Britain and even if he tried to hide he would be somehow dragged kicking and screamimg to it. It would be better if he went on his own terms rather than someone elses'. They apparated to Longbottom manor and as they walked in to Evan's horror there in front of them speaking to the Longbottom dowager were the Potters...


	7. Chapter 7

Evan froze as he saw James and Lily Potter speaking to lady Longbottom. This brought the attention of his parents who looked up from each other to see why Evan had stopped walking forward. They too froze at the sight. Loki got himself together first and said to Evan "Calm down little trickster, you will have to face them at some point whether it is now or in the future. Remember they cannot take you away from us. You are ours now."

Tony placed an arm over Evan's shoulders and said "We are here with you kiddo, you do not have to face them alone. Besides if they try anything I have a few gadgets that need testing. They will make the perfect test subjects."

Evan smiled at his parents as the feeling of safety encompassed him. He walked forward, toward their host with each of his parents on either side of him. The Potters had moved on into the ball room away from the receiving room. Following the etiquette his parents had been drilling into him he waited to be acknowledged by the adults. He was going to be taken to the other children where he would spend the rest of the evening making new acquaintances and connections for the future. Loki assured him they would always be within sight and if he wanted to leave he only had to say and they would go. Tony asked him to at least give mingling a shot before giving up.

This was how Evan found himself standing next to Neville Longbottom, the revered boy who lived, his ex twin brother who had made his life a misery and a few other pure blood kids. The conversation and familiarity of the other kids showed him they all went to the same school, the most obvious being Hogwarts. Alex sneered at him and said "What have we got here? Are you a girl or a guy? I can't really tell with all that hair."

The other boys laughed even though it was pretty clear on their faces and the fake laughs they didn't see what was funny, making it obvious that Alex was the resident bully. Evan didn't react as Alex wanted him to.

He kept his facial features neutral as he said "I am a boy of course. It is pure blood tradition to grow your hair and tie it back when you are an heir and seeing as I am an heir twice over its expected, not that I would expect you to know. You are only a scion of your family are you not? You do not even wear an heir ring."

The quiet that followed that statement was deafening, even most of the adults noticed and turned to see what was going on. Alex noticed the heir rings that Evan was wearing and gulped. He had not noticed them before and assumed because he did not recognise the boy that the boy was some half blood or muggle born seeing as the Longbottoms didn't discriminate on blood status. It seemed the boy he tried to bully was, if he recognised that ring on his finger, a Selywyn. His father had expressed how important it was to get them in their good graces. The family was powerful, rich and very recluse and despite the fact that they preferred to live in France they had several seats on the wizengamort and although it was not common knowledge they made the Malfoys look like powerless paupers in comparison.

With almost everyone's attention on him and knowing his father would not be pleased if he upset the Selywyns' Alex apologised. Evan raised an eyebrow at the whispered apology and said "Well I can see you never learned any etiquette either so I will accept your apology on the basis of ignorance."

Alex was red in the face, anger evident in his facial features but he bit his tongue as he realised he was actually making a scene with him in the center of it and it was all negative attention. James Potter noticed the commotion around his son and as soon as he saw who his son was talking to his face paled.

After not being able to find Harry he reversed the disowning hoping he could manipulate the magic and blood connection to find him and bring him home. The only way it would not work was if Harry was blood adopted or dead. Originally he had assumed he was dead as there was no trace of him and the only people who blood adopted were old pureblood families. This was the main reason he went to every gathering he could go to, to see if a particular family had gained a new member. Despite the differences in the face he looked at there was no disguising the color of Harry's green eyes. The coincidence of having another child with the same color eyes and the same age as Harry was slim. There was no denying it. This child was Harry.

Evan knew the minute James Potter put his identity together and realised who he was. He walked away from the children he had been talking to toward his parents who were still chatting to Lady Longbottom. James followed behind him and stopped in front of Evan and said "Harry?"

Evan stared back and said "I no longer go by that name. My name is Evan."

He turned to Loki who was closest to him and said "Dad can we go home now? I don't feel so well."

Loki wrapped an arm around Evan knowing he was finding it difficult being close to the man who had hurt him for most of his life. He pulled Evan close and said to Lady Longbottom. "I apologise my lady. It looks like we will have to cut this evening short Evan is not feeling well. We do hope you have a wonderful christmas."

Tony moved to Evan's other side effectively blocking any access James Potter had to him and said "Thank you for inviting us my lady."

Lady Longbottom knew there was more to it than what she could see. The desperation in James' eyes, the fear in Evan's and the anger in the two men she had been speaking with. Before she could word a reply Lily Potter arrived beside her husband and tried to reach out for Harry. ~"Harry, oh my god Harry! My baby!I..."

Tony blocked her access as well and said "I would appreciate it if you don't touch my son."

Lily shrieked and said "Your son? He's my son, I gave birth to him and you..."

Evan cut her off as he said "I am not your son, I never have been and I never will be."

The loathing in his eyes and voice stopped her cold. Even James was startled at at the venom in the voice. Loki decided enough was enough and took hold of Tony and Evan and said "merry Christmas, "then fire flashed them out of the manor, leaving a gobsmacked crowd wondering what just happened and how they fire traveled without a fire place.

xxx

Evan was shaking by the time they flashed home. He was getting flashbacks of his time with James Potter and even though he knew James could not hurt him anymore he was still freaked out by being so close to him and Lily, she had been his mother and yet she did nothing to protect him. She may not have been the one to harm him but she turned a blind eye which was just as bad.

Tony sat on a couch with him and said "Oh Evan I am so sorry. We should have left the minute we saw them there connections be damned. You were not ready to face that confrontation just yet."

Loki cut in, "I agree, you are our first priority little trickster. I think from now on any confrontations shoud be between us and them, you do not have to go anywhere near them."

Evan was no longer shaking as he sat between his two dads and said "It's okay. I mean no-one got hurt and now that I have faced them once I will be better prepared next time, now that I know what to expect and ..."

The fire place buzzed signalling a caller and Loki turned to answer it. It was in the middle of the wall in the room so they did not have to squat down like most people to talk to someone in it.

There in the fire place was the French minister of magic. They were all puzzled at the call as despite the fact that they befriended the man he did not usually make fire calls. He smiled and said "Lords Selywyn, I hope you are having a good Christmas!"

Loki answered him "Good evening minister, what can we do for you?"

Minister "Well as you may have deduced this is not a social call. I received a call from the British minister of magic a few minutes ago. He informed me that Evan's biological parents want him back. They claim they have been searching for their son for a while now and that you illegally adopted him. They are willing to go to court to fight for him."

Evan waved his hand and summoned his medical history then said "Minister, the Potters thought me a squib for the whole time they had me in their custody, I was tortured both physically and mentally under the guise of forcing out my magic until they finally gave up and dumped me with muggles who they didn't even have the decency to speak to instead James Potter just left me outside their door and left. This was after him using the cruciatus curse to force out my magic. It took me the better part of two years to recover from the damage they did to me and the emotional trauma is something my new parents are working on with me. They only wanted me back when they discovered that they were wrong about me being a squib through the wand maker. I have my medical history that shows the damage they did to me and you know there are spells to see events in the past if this goes to court then I will make sure that the Potters not only lose their case but have the children they have with them removed for their own safety. Besides the only thing they want from me is control of the Peverell lordship and vaults, which crossed over James and chose me as lord."

Evan sent the paperwork through the fire place and sat down. The minister was shocked. The story he had been given did not say anything about abuse or vaults. They had made it sound like their son had been taken against his will from where his parents had left him and adopted to keep him away from them. He then decided he would look into the case and if the boy was telling the truth then he would inform the British minister he was not going to make the Selywyns to give up their son.

xxx

James Potter didn't stand around agape like everyone else. He quickly went to the fireplace and fire called the minister at his home and told him he had found Harry and who he was with as well as the fact that he was willing to go to court to get his son back. After getting reassurance from the minister that he would call the French minister and have the boy brought back to England he sighed in relief. Harry might be angry now but he would work on getting him to get over it.

As long as he got his son back he would fight for the forgiveness he knew he would have to beg for. Even Sirius and Remus might forgive him finally or at least start speaking to him again. His family had fallen completely apart because of his actions towards Harry and he overcompensated with Harry's twin resulting in the most spoilt child to ever live. He would have to write Dumbledore about getting Harry into Hogwarts he would be safe there. Lost in his musings he did not see the fury in Alex's eyes as he had finally realised what was going on. Lily was in tears and the rest of the guests had a new topic to gossip on. The lost Potter child found.

xxx

The next morning found James sitting at the breakfast table having his first cup of tea of the day. An owl delivered a newspaper and the first thing he noticed was the caption on the front page making him grab the paper and reading it. **'MISSING POTTER FOUND, not all Potters seem happy with the find.'** The paper went on to describe what happened at the party the night before and someone somehow got a picture of Alex with a sneer on his face as they left the manor. Realising he had not helped when he encouraged and rewarded Alex's bullying of Harry, it was not going to be easy when Harry came home. He would need to have a word with Alex about his brother to help him adjust.

The letter that arrived from the minister from the owl that came in a few minutes after the paper had him backpedaling his thoughts. The minister was furious for being lied to and was rescinding his offer to help get Harry back and if James tried to take Harry by force he would be arrested for kidnapping and have the two kids he had living with him taken from him. Within the letter was a diagnosis of the damage sustained from the abuse he inflicted on Harry. There was also a restraining order accompanying the letter. James Potter wept now confronted with the things he did to his son, Lily felt fury when she read the letter and stated she had not done anything to harm Harry why was she part of the restraining order. She would find a way to get her son back if its the last thing she did.

That same morning found Evan reading the same paper before burning it in his hand. He was annoyed that he had been found so soon, he knew he would not be able to hide forever but he had hoped he would at least have some time to get used to being part of his new family before getting thrown into the deep end of things. On the bright side the minister had sent them a letter that morning telling them that the Potters had no leg to stand on, they had absolutely no rights over Evan and the only way of them ever having Evan go live with them was if it was what Evan wanted. Evan had snorted at that and said 'fat chance of that happening.'

The Selywyns decided to forget about the unpleasantness that was the Potters until they absolutely had no choice and this resolution lasted for the next three years.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony marveled at the changes in his life ever since he came to this new world. He had thought being a genius was amazing but there were no words to describe how it felt to have magic and not just any magic but powerful magic. He remembered the shock when he found out he was connected to the very earth he lived on in a way no-one else was, basically the same way Loki was the god of magic, fire and ice, his connection to the earth made him the male version of Gaea, mother earth.

His connection to the earth and his magic gave him an understanding of nature in away that allowed him to combine nature, magic and technology and create things are considered impossible by any standard. His recreation of Jarvis was the happiest he felt since going back to the past. He didn't just stop where he had before and made Jarvis a hologram able to use magic and was capable of doing things physically. Jarvis was powered by both magic and self sustaining power. He could not just recreate Jarvis without Dummy and Butterfingers. He made them more efficient than they were before and gave them speech as well. It was not quite the same as the new Dummy was not as obsessed with fire extinguishers like the last one but it didn't matter to him.

In a way he had them back after losing them to SHIELD, now that was something he felt rage about. His inventions, his home, everything he owned ransacked by the agents of SHIELD. His biggest drive for learning everything he could over time came with the need for vengeance for the loss of his life's work. He had no intention of ever being in such a position ever again.

Tony also recreated his suits although they were not as bulky and were 100 times more durable than he had ever been able to make them when he was human. He was quite proud of the fact that when his suits were not in use he could shrink them into arm bands that were readily available if he needed it. He created several for both himself and Loki despite the latter insisting he did not any. Eventually they agreed to have one always available for Loki in case of a situation where was unable to protect himself.

Tony used his powers to hide their home and make the land bigger than it originally was. It was a few hundred acres of land with a castle both he and Loki restored was built upon it. The castle covered a huge expanse of the land it was built upon and it was even bigger on the inside as changes were made over the years. The surrounding lands were full of nature plants, trees and animals both magical and non magical kept beautiful and healthy by Tony as he learned his powers.

Loki at first waited for the other shoe to drop. He did not quite trust that Tony would not just change his mind at some point and decide that he did not want to spend the rest of his life with him. However as time went by he could not find anything that would tell him that he would lose Tony. Even their arguments were a part of them that he probably feel strange without and the making up later was always more than enough for making it worth it. It was not difficult to teach Tony how to control his magic and his connection to the earth.

He watched as Tony did what he did best and that was creating things previously thought impossible. Loki knew that not even Asgard had the technology created by Tony, their home was a safe haven for endangered creatures they took in over the years and with Tony's ability make their land bigger and manipulate the environment to be comfortable for any creature there was always room for more. The bond between them only grew stronger with time and learned how to be n sync with each other.

Being back to their original time seemed anti climatic for both of them. For tony he was not sure what he had been expecting having made improvements on his former inventions and had since invented new things that were far above what he could have ever done as a human. He still felt like he was out of his time. The only thing they looked forward to was having Hadrian back in their lives. Their family connection made them feel his absence as a parent would for their child. This caused Tony to become overly motherly when they were finally reunited. Their family was complete again and they had no intention of separating ever again.

xxx

Their trip to America was something that Tony looked forward to more so than the rest of his family. He wanted to see the differences in both worlds. Loki was actually surprised he not done it before especially considering how curious Tony was. Tony only replied 'I had other things occupying my minds then.'

They bought a house in Malibu where Tony had a home in his old world. Before they had even finished settling down, Tony began hacking to find out if SHIELD was in this world and if it was he was planning on making things very difficult for them. He knew how to cover the tracks created by his powers and knew more about technology than anyone on the planet and Jarvis could enter any computer on the planet without being tracked or anyone knowing he had been there. He found SHIELD was there and that his counterpart in this world died when he was captured by the ten rings. In this world Obadiah Stane was in control of Stark industries and creating weapons. Fury erupted in Tony and he swore he would get revenge for his counterpart and stop the weapons being created in his name.

He started by finding out where Obadiah was living and as soon as he knew he popped in invisibly to see what kind of person this Obadiah was. Obadiah lived in the mansion Tony grew up in. The changes he made made Tony's skin crawl. It was dark and looked like the home of a pimp. The furniture that had originally had been in there was removed and replaced with furniture from the seventies and eighties. There was the stench of cigar smoke in the place and not much technology and a lot of weapons instead.

Tony set Jarvis to get a layout of the place as he watched Obadiah who was speaking to someone on the phone.

Obadiah "Look, I don't care if you have to sell your mother to get those contracts just do it. I don't have time to hold your hand while you work. So either do your job or you're fired."

He hung up the phone and walked into the next room which was his bathroom. He was talking to himself as he walked 'stupid people who can't get their jobs done. I already did my part getting rid of that brat who was drinking the company into the ground. The least these people can do is stop the company from going under and listening to me.'

Tony was furious, Obadiah's life was about to get uncomfortable and by the time Tony was done with him he would lose whatever sanity he had and then only then would he give him the relief of death. The first thing he was going to do was recreate the circumstances of his capture with ten rings with Obadiah in the middle of it.

xxx

Obadiah received a phone call the next morning telling him he needed to do a weapons demonstration for a really huge contract worth several million with the army. The company had not changed much or had any new weapons since the death of Tony Stark so this was quite a coup. The company was going down with other companies providing what they could not. Their weapons were no longer the best thing on the market and Obadiah was thinking lately he should have probably kept Tony alive if only to keep him inventing. He got ready for his trip not knowing that this was going to be the last time he would see his home.

At the other end of the phone Tony was smirking at how easy it was to lure Obadiah, not that he could escape if Tony decided to grab him, but there was something satisfying about having the man walk into the trap under his own power. Loki just shook his head kissed Tony's cheek and said "Have fun hun, just make sure you're home in time for dinner OK. I am making your favorite home made pizza tonight."

Tony smiled and said "I will hun, don't worry. I have no intention of dragging this I think Obadiah will make a nice dung beetle by the time I am done with him."

With those words he left a gaping Evan who had yet to say a word as he ate his breakfast. His dad told him what was going on the night before and he had no intention of stopping him or persuading him otherwise. After all he had thought about doing the same to the Potters when he first left them. He didn't feel the need anymore and this was due to his new family, the love happiness and contentment he felt with them. Tony was teaching him how to hack into government secret files and he was spending the day seeing if he can keep from being found out. The family outings were planned for when Tony finished with Obadiah.

In his searches Evan found the SHIELD files. Having heard about them from his dad he read through them and found they were making weapons with some alien tech they found as well as the visit of someone from his father's old family, Thor. Apparently he was on the planet to get the alien tech and return it to Asgard. He called for Loki and showed him what he found.

"Daddy!"

Loki upon hearing Evan came into the room and asked "Yes little trickster?"

Evan turned the screen he was looking at with videos of Thor on it into Loki's line of sight and said "Looks like Thor is in town."

Loki froze for a second before he remembered he was not connected to the Asgardians anymore and Harry had said that the Loki in this world died. He did not want anything to do with the Asgardians. He however had not counted on the fact that that Evan was not yet able to hide his tracks properly and SHIELD had found out about the hacking, traced it and were surrounding the house as they spoke.

Loki grabbed Evan and fire flashed out just as an explosion on the south side of the house sounded and the house was overrun by men with guns shouting freeze as they searched for the occupants of the house. Loki and Tony had not discussed what to do if they were discovered either way they were going to be exposed so Loki flashed into his and Tony's room with Evan and put up the wards expelling every intruder who had forced their way in. He then activated the time ward moving their house five minutes into the future, an invention of Tony's to make sure no-one could find them if they did not want to be found. He then repaired the house and sent Tony a message about what happened making him come home immediately.

xxx

Nick Fury hated when things went wrong and today everything seemed to be going wrong. First the Tessaract was stolen, his men killed, he got shot and now there was an Alien claiming the Tessaract belongs to his people and wants to take it wit him as soon as it is found. Now his IT team were telling him someone was hacking into their systems and looking at sensitive information. He sent a team over to the address they traced and now they had come back telling him that they got thrown out of the house by an invisible force just as they got in then the house disappeared. He rubbed his forehead and and sighed to himself 'this is not my day.' He did not need a new threat before he even knew if he could deal with the first one. The only thing his resident alien could say about it was that it sounded like magic and he did not practice it, the only one who did was his brother who was dead.

xxx

Tony arrived home as soon as he got Loki's message, a small cage in his hand with a miniature Obadiah in it looking a little worse for wear. He put the cage down as he checked over his family. "Are you guys okay?!

Loki wrapped his arms around him in a hug and said "We are fine I put up the wards as soon as SHIELD tried to storm in. Although I think we are on their radar now."

Tony sighed in relief. They would not be found if they do not wish to be. "Oh good. You had me worried for a moment there."

Evan who was sat at the table making himself a sandwich said "I'm sorry dad, it was my fault. I led them here when I hacked into SHIELD's database. I know I was supposed to wait until you got back but I got curious."

Pulling out of Loki's arms Tony hugged Evan and said "Hey, no-one blames you okay? Besides even if they did find us there isn't much they can do to us besides knowing we have powers. If they even tried to harm you I will bury this city into the ground and your daddy will burn it down. So don't worry in fact we will go into their database and see whatever it is that they are trying to hide so badly they had to send men with guns for a simple hacking."

Evan smiled at his dad and said "Oh I can tell you that. They have Thor in their home base and they had some alien tech they were using to make weapons stolen. The tech is what brought Thor to this planet. He wants to take it back."

Tony remembered something similar happening before he left when Harry brought Loki and him together except it was Loki who was being accused of stealing it and it turned out it was someone named Thanos who did it. He had read the information on the Tessaract but never got to find out anything else Fury had on it because that was when he left. He turned to face Loki and said "We don't have to get involved. It's up to you, I'll support whatever you want to do."

Loki shook his head and said "We cannot not get involved love. We need to know who wants the tessaract and for what. It can't be Thanos as there was only one like every other titan they are able to traverse through the universes and since we know Harry killed him this is someone else after the tessaract. I believe the Other is the one after the Tessaract and if he gets it he might just have enough power to bring back Thanos. I think it's time to bring out your suits love. We have a war to fight. "

Tony smiled and said "Okay love, let me just transfigure the dung beetle before I release it into the wild."

He turned to Obadiah who had been watching the proceedings and now had a look of terror on his face. Tony pointed a finger at him and a beam of green magic hit him transforming him into a dung beetle. Toni sent him to a habitat he knew of other dung beetles then turned to his family and said "okay ready to start?"


	9. Chapter 9

Tony and Loki sat down to talk about how they would go about with their new plans. "Loki, are you sure you want to go through with this? I mean you are going to have to deal with your old family's counterparts. We don't know what they are like here. Remember the reason we chose to come here was to get away from them and SHIELD. Doing this puts not only us but Evan as well smack bang in the middle of it all."

Loki replied "We don't have the same history here with them, there will not be the same reactions here as it would have been in our universe and we did not have the knowledge of how to protect ourselves then as we do now. Tony we have to stop whoever is after the tessaract I really don't want to take the chance that Thanos might return. Harry is not here to get rid of him again. When we are done we can disappear again. We will not have to deal with them if we do not wish it."

Tony sighed and said "Okay, but you better make sure that you are careful."

Loki showed Tony his wrists where he was wearing the bracelets for his suit. In his other hand were Evan's bracelets. Tony kept his on all the time anyway. Loki smiled and said "In the unlikely event that we are knocked out Jarvis will bring us to safety."

Laughing Tony replied "Okay I think it's time to find out what uncle Nicky knows and if he is anything like his counterpart I am releasing our little trickster on him."

Evan's head shot up in excitement. His parents never let him use his pranks on anyone because some of them were a little sadistic. Most of them came from the time he was living alone after he was disowned by the Potters. He already knew which one he would begin if his dad let him. It was a spell he created when he started learning spell creation, inspired by the only horror movie he had ever seen.

Facing his parents he looked at them pleadingly. Loki shuddered knowing that, that innocent look would work on him. If it was not for Tony who seemed immune to it Evan would have gotten away with a lot during the time they had him. He had also seen some of the pranks and he really did not want to know what the child had in mind.

Tony smiled and said "Don't worry kiddo, you will have free reign..." Tony did not manage to finish as Evan squealed hugged him and then shot off toward his room to prepare. The spell he had in mind was a mind spell although it could have physical manifestations if he wished it. He took out some potions and and took them to his parents and said "Okay, do we want him to remember or to think it was a dream or a figment of his imagination?"

Loki looked at Tony and said "Are you sure about this?"

Smiling Tony replied "Of course darling, we might have some fun while we attempt to save the world." Looking at Evan he continued "Have fun son."

Loki spent the next few hours on surveillance with Evan. They were in SHEILD's main base in New York following Nick Fury around. It seemed he was just as much of a jerk here as in their universe. Evan used his time while he was there to pour the potions he wanted to use on Fury in his coffee. He only needed to have him sip it as long as it touches his tongue it was enough to activate the spell. He felt excitement when Fury picked up the cup and sipped it before spitting it out. The magic of the spell activated and Fury's eyes glazed over. They were alone in Fury's office as his eyes closed and he passed out.

xxx

Nick Fury, had just received word that Bruce Banner had managed to track down the tessaract. He was in his office having a cup of coffee, except when he took a sip it tasted like dirty socks. He spat it out and felt himself getting drowsy and the next thing he knew he sat up from his chair after having having fallen asleep. There was a strange feeling in the room as if he wasn't really there. That was when he noticed the little boy sitting on a swing that seemed to have come out of nowhere. The boy smiled at him and said in a childish musical voice tilted his head to the side in a way that belonged in really bad horror movies. "Hello!"

He sat on the swing and began to swing himself back and fourth and began to sing ' _ **one two Evan's coming for you, three four better lock your door, five six grab your crucifix, seven eight gonna stay up late nine ten never sleep again.'**_

Recognising the song from an old movie he watched Nick felt a little apprehensive. The child's face was changing as he sang, the face shifted and began to look familiar, he now looked like a miniature Freddie Kruger, knives for hands and all. When the child got off the swing Nick managed to rouse himself from his forced slumber. He was breathing heavily when he woke up and soon as he realised he had fallen asleep he assumed he had fallen asleep due to the fact he had been awake for nearly seventy two hours and had yet to rest properly. He frowned however when he saw the five scratches on his desk that looked like they would have come from Freddie's finger knives.

He went on his computer to check the surveillance of the room for the amount of time he was passed out. He did not see anything other than him passing out and then waking up. The scratches were not there one minute and the next they were. Knowing there was not much he could do he decided to wait until later to deal with it as he still had the tessaract to deal with.

Evan was still in the room invisible watching the reaction. He didn't have to do anything as the potion was now in Fury's system. It would begin with harmless hallucinations of Fury going through the things in the movies that the victims went through, which would most likely freak him out and make him afraid to go to sleep. The hallucinations would become real if he tried to harm anyone that Evan cared about. He would begin to have reactions to them while awake making him seem crazy.

Loki and Evan returned home to Tony, having learned that Fury had brought together a few people to fight whoever had stolen the tessaract, who included Thor, Bruce banner, Steve Rogers and two spies Natalia Romanoff, Clint Barton. Evan sat beside Tony on the couch and said "In a few days Fury is going to be a mess, he won't have a chance to try controlling us in any way. He will be too busy trying to figure out why he dreams about Freddie Krueger with himself as the continuous victim eventually he will not be able to tell the difference between reality and fantasy. It will continue for as long as he is cruel and vindictive, if he is truly fair with those under his power the spell will end."

Tony smiled and said "That is quite different than what I had prepared for him. I was planning on destroying his database on his computers and using his own tech against him, at least this way no-one will get caught up in the cross fire with him. He will be the only one to suffer."

Loki sat on Tony other side and said "I looked around the base there are weapons in it that are of foreign origin and a few prisoners who seemed to be in a comma. I could sense magic off of them. He had a conversation while I was there with a group of people online. They seemed to be the ones in charge of everything, which means Fury is not in charge."

Tony was surprised, he always thought Fury was the founder of SHEILD looks like he was wrong. Loki continued speaking "The tessaract is on top of the empire state building, I think whoever is behind this is not far off we should go there and wait."

Turning to Evan Loki said "You are staying here." When Evan was about to protest Tony cut in "It will be safer for all of us if you are here safe away from the inevitable fight. We won't have to split our focus worrying whether you got hurt or not. Please Evan!"

Knowing arguing was fruitless Evan nodded and said "Fine but you better keep in contact with me at all times and if something goes wrong I will make my way to you."

Knowing it was the best they were going to get without Evan sneaking out they accepted his terms. Tony suited up and Loki put on his armor which Tony made for him and the protections on it were much more powerful than the armor he used to wear. They both flashed out to the roof on the empire state building.

On the roof was a machine with the tessaract in the center powering the machine. They watched as the machine fired into the sky creating a portal and some creatures poured in from it. Loki fired at the machine and all he succeeded in doing was getting his own fire power sent back at him missing him by a few inches. Tony decided not to try as he did not want to get blown up by his own powers.

He flew toward the hole in the sky and began to destroy the creatures as they came in and Loki concentrated on the ones that had already entered. People stopped in their tracks to watch as the creatures spontaneously combusted and exploded without being touched. Plants grew from the ground strangling more of the creatures before they could do too much damage.

Taking out a palm sized silver sphere from his pocket he created for this very purpose Tony threw it through the hole in the sky and watched as it grew in size and sped up towards the biggest of the ships he could see. It was the size of a car by the time it reached the ship, Tony pulled out a net created from mythril and covered the hole and used magic to keep it there, just as the sphere exploded.

The creatures that were still on earth's surface fell down like their strings had been cut. He landed back on the roof of the empire state building to find Loki engaged in a fight with a creature that resembled Loki's description of the one he called the Other. Thanos' right hand man. He relaxed as he noticed Loki had the upper hand. He had not realised that how much their experience and powers gave them an advantage on others. He winced as he watched his partner castrate the enemy remove his arm and half of his left leg.

The viciousness of the attack told him how control Loki had lost and the fact that this was one of those who were responsible for torturing him. Tony could tell Loki had no intention of allowing the Other to live. Especially as he was the only one who had the will and the means to bring back Thanos. He looked away when Loki removed the water in the Other's body and he crumbled into dust with a scream of excruciating pain.

He quickly flew to Loki and held him as he broke down. Loki wept as he looked at the remains of the creature that was the source of his nightmares and now he had been able to extract his revenge for what he did to him. He felt like an enormous weight had been removed from his shoulders. He realised just how much he had needed to do this for himself, to not feel the helplessness he felt in his nightmares, to know he was strong enough to protect his loved ones and himself.

His moment was short lived as there was a shout from a helicopter "Please stand up with your hands where we can see them and identify yourselves." Before they reacted Someone landed in front of them holding a massive hammer, it was Thor. He had a look of shock on his face as he stared at Loki and said "Brother?"

Loki stiffened at the word and replied "I am not your Loki. I am his counterpart. I came from a different dimension."

The look of hope in Thor's eyes dimmed confusing Loki. They may have grown up together but Thor had never really shown he cared anything for him. Maybe this Thor treated his counterpart differently and was more of a brother than his Thor.

All Thor could ask was "How?"

Tony replied "It's a long complicated story."

Thor seemed to notice for the first time Tony who was attached to Loki's side in a protective manner. He suddenly realised they might be telling the truth because knowing Loki he would never allow anyone to be protective of him like that in public as if he could not take care of himself. Watching them he noticed Loki had an equally protective arm around the other man he had not yet met. A person would have to be blind not to see the affection the two held for each other. Even the synchronised moves no matter how small were obvious.

Thor's teammates had arrived at the scene. The one named Natasha spoke as soon as they arrived "We need to get them to the base, Fury wants to see them."

Tony whipped round to face her and growled "We are right here you know. I suggest you ask us if you want us to do something."

She replied in a condescending manner "You don't have a choice. If you refuse to come willingly we will be forced to take you by force."

Bruce banner who was standing next to Natasha spoke "Nat, perhaps it is not a good idea to antagonise two guys we just watched destroy an army single handedly."

Instead of listening Natasha waved a finger subtly and a few darts were shot at Loki and Tony. The darts fell shot of their targets and the results were two fuming Gods. The ground began to shake clouds gathered and lightning began to strike randomly just as rain began to fall. Tony's eyes had electrical sparks instead of the usual green iris he had become accustomed to and Loki's had fire instead of his own green eyes. Thor was busy trying to get control of the storm but he was not having much luck. He wasn't connected to Gaia Tony was so he was stronger.

Tony had a smirk on his face as he said "I hear you like to call yourself black widow, how about we make that literal."

He hit her with a burst of green magic transfiguring Natasha into a human sized spider feelers and all. Her scream pierced through the sounds of the storm that was now raging around them. Tony was now fully facing her and said "You should have listened to your friend there. You should learn to know your enemy before attacking them. The rest of her team were not sure what to do. Clearly they were afraid of antagonising the two strangers but they had to sort all this out somehow. releasing them was not an option, Fury would kill them or have them tried for treason.

Thor's voice brought them back to reality as he said "Loki please stop this and let us go and talk about this, even if you are from another world you are still my brother and I would..."

A little voice cut him off making Loki and Tony scowl. "Daddy!"

Loki suddenly had his hands full of an upset eleven year old. His eyes widened as he realised Evan would have sensed the fury in the storm as it was created by their magic and they had not sent reassurances like they told him they would. They just had not had the chance to yet.

Hugging Evan Loki asked "Evan what are you doing here? I thought we agreed you would stay at home until all this was cleared."

Evan shook his head and said "No we agreed I would stay away from the fighting and I have. I sensed your anger, both of you. If the storm goes on for any longer the city will drown."

Looking around Tony and Loki could see what he was talking about. The rain was pouring down in such a way it was beginning to rise and create floods in the short time it rained. They both calmed down immediately and the rain stopped. Tony used his powers to redirect the water and stop any damage. The effects were immediate making those around them even more tense.

Tony smiled at them and said "Well now that is done we are going home, we are supposed to be on holiday after all and I promised my son he could pick out the activities."

Loki chuckled at Tony's blaze attitude just after they had almost flooded the city. He turned to Thor and said "It was nice meeting you Thor. Tell Mr Fury if he wishes to speak to us he can ask nicely. We will not be treated like criminals when we have done nothing wrong."

He took Tony's hand and flashed the three of them home, when they arrived they got the biggest shock of their lives when they found a guy wearing a blue jogging track suit and a mischievous look on his face. He smiled and said "Hello I am Hermes, lord Zeus sent me for you when he saw you fighting on the empire state building. He wants to know how there are two Olympian gods and a godling he did not know about..."


	10. Chapter 10

"...and has sent me to make a request for you to accompany me to Olympus."

Loki and Tony just stared at Hermes in shock. For Tony because he had not even thought about the possibility of meeting the Greek gods and for Loki who had put two and two together when Harry told them that he was changing their DNA to be the same as the Greek gods felt a little apprehensive. They had gone for over a thousand years without coming across them and now they were on their radar.

They both bowed to Hermes with Evan copying them. Loki spoke for them "Of course Lord Hermes. Please lead the way."

Hermes smiled and said "Okay I will transport us there, you don't have to do anything."

One second they were standing in their living room and the next they were in a huge room that seemed to be fit for giants with twelve seats all around each one occupied. It was pretty obvious they on Olympus in the presence of the gods. In front of them was someone who could only be Zeus. Loki held onto Evan tighter as they were in unknown territory. Bowing both Tony and Loki figured they were better off starting on a good note. They were acknowledged by the Olympians, Then Zeus spoke "I have no idea what to make of you. You seem to have come out of nowhere and yet you are Greek gods. Would you care to explain?"

Tony replied this time. "Well we came here over a thousand years ago from a universe separate from this one. Similar in many ways but different in others. As far as we know we were the only ones of our kind there. The being who brought us here was an angel of Chaos, he brought us here to heal and protect our small family from those who wished us harm."

Zeus was shocked to find out that they had been around for so long without his knowledge. He asked "You have not answered my question, how did we not know about you, especially if you have been around for so long?"

Loki spoke this time "We were behind wards lord Zeus, for our protection. Even now there are those who seek to take our son and use him for their own gain."

Poseidon who was sat next to Zeus cut in, "If you were in hiding for your safety then why did you expose yourselves today fighting?"

Loki replied "We did not feel we had much choice. There was a chance that if we did not make sure that the one responsible for the invasion was destroyed he would bring back the titan Thanos."

At the mention of Thanos the whole room erupted in shocked gasps and disbelieving sounds. Hades pipped in his two cents "Thanos was banished eons ago when we formed an alliance with the Norse Parthenon. He has not returned since."

Loki faced Hades and said "He was banished but he found a way to our universe's earth and tried to take it over much like what what today, however the angel of Chaos who saved me from Thanos when he captured me destroyed him and the Other was the one one who led the invasion today had access to the means to bring him back. Well he's dead now too so there is no coming back for him. At least not that way."

They spent the next few hours relating their pasts to the Greeks and Zeus deciding that since they were gods they had to follow the laws like everyone else. It was not until he mentioned leaving Evan at camp halfblood and cutting off any communication with him that they clashed for the first time.

As soon as the words were out of Zeus' mouth both Loki and Tony replied with the same answer "No! not going to happen. Just because you are okay with leaving your kids for someone else to raise does not mean we are. Besides Evan is not a halfblood."

They could both see the anger on Zeus's face and the lightning flashing in the room. Evan was now in Tony's arms where Loki had passed him when he was speaking to the king of the gods. Both Tony and Loki were prepared to flash out if push came to shove. It was pretty clear that there was nothing they could say to make them leave their son at the camp short of forcefully separating them, something that they could tell would not end well.

Before anyone could say anything a wormhole appeared in front of the little family and as soon as it was big enough for a person to fit through a familiar face walked out of it huge wings spread out behind him before it closed itself. Evan shouted "Harry!" then wriggled down and ran into his arms. Harry smiled and hugged the little boy back happy to see that he was okay. Harry turned to face the Olympians and said "You know it get s kind of confusing going from one world to another and finding your family there and they don't recognise you. I really hope I 'm not developing some kind of complex."

He looked at Poseidon and said "In my home world you are my dad. Has Percy been born yet? I haven't had time to check."

Poseidon had a look of shock on his face. This was his son from another world. Harry didn't wait for a reply and said to Zeus, you know it seems we are doomed to clash in every world we meet. I think you are just stubborn. I saw what you were about to do. You can't go around splitting up families because they refuse to do as you ordered them. In anticipation for something like this I connected Tony to Gaiae's powers. He is a part of the earth. If you take away Tony and Loki's son they will destroy the planet in their grief. I put them together because they need each other. They have a bond that you cannot break and if you try the backlash would affect everything."

Zeus had a look of horror on his face. Gaiae was not someone he wanted waking up. The last time she was awake they were hard pressed to get her down again before she destroyed the world. He was not the only one with a look of fear on his face. Harry rolled his eyes and said "As long as Tony has control of Gaiae's powers she cannot wake up at least as long as none of you wake her up and even then she is now bound to Tony's will."

Tony's head spun to face Harry so fast he was sure he got whiplash and said "What? You never told me that!"

Harry smiled and said "Of course not, I needed to know how you would deal with the power you already had and seeing as you barely used it even for your own gain for over a thousand years, I can see you won't take advantage knowing about this. Evan has a mixture of both your powers and Loki's. You guys are going to need help with them so that a repeat of earlier today does not happen."

Turning back to Zeus Harry said "Evan is a full godling so the laws do not include him. You just have to decide if you wish to help them or leave them to deal with everything on their own. I am only here to caution you against making enemies of them, a lot more will be lost than will be gained and believe me I will be protecting them in any way I can."

Zeus could see being stubborn would do him no favors. He sat back down on his throne and said "Fine what help do they need?"

Now smiling Harry replied "They have learned how to use their powers but they are ruled by their emotions, and as their powers are connected to their emotions well you saw what happened earlier today when they got angry. It's a good thing that Loki has more control than Tony because the whole city would have burned to the ground. There is no-one better to teach them control than those with similar power and has had theme for eons like you guys."

Zeus nodded and said "Fine we will do what we can."

Evan spoke up when he heard that "What about school?"

Poseidon answered him "You can go to school here in America, whether you want to go to a magic school or mundane school its up to you."

Loki and Tony looked at each other. This was moving too fast. They did not even have time to discuss this and make a decision on whether they want to leave their home or not. They figured the one who would be affected the most was Evan. He would have to leave his new friends and adjust all over again to a new environment. Evan was looking down as he said "I don't want to leave my school and my friends."

Tears were gathering in the corner of his eyes and his bottom lip trembled. Zeus made the mistake of looking at him and was drawn in by the look Evan mastered to getting his way. The look made everyone who saw it feel like they had done something very wrong by refusing him. Not having been exposed to kids Zeus found himself saying much to shock of everyone "Don't cry little one, of course you can return to your school and your friends."

Harry, Tony and Loki started laughing. Loki said "Looks like Tony is the only one immune to that look."

Zeus looked a little sheepish for having fallen in to the trap and tried to keep face. "He is just a child, anyone would have to be heartless to refuse a request like that. He can go to his school during term time and during the holidays he can learn his powers with whoever he is assigned to. Even if he has to go to camp his parents have my permission to go there too."

Evan had a huge smile on his face knowing he did not have to give up his friends. He hugged Harry who was about to leave before going to stand with his parents. The rest of the day was spent celebrating the new gods in their mist and introducing them to everyone. This was the most interesting thing to happen in a while. Zeus still had his bolt to find and time was running short. The summer solstice was getting closer.

xxx

Returning to school for Evan felt a little bit anti climactic after his christmas holiday. He smiled as he remembered spending time with Apollo and Hermes who were assigned to help him with his powers. The smile faded a little as he remembered Artemis and what her hunters were like. Artemis herself was okay it was her hunters who had a jaded view of anyone with a male anatomy. Having been abused he could understand why they would want to have nothing to do with men but he could not understand why they would be horrible to someone they had never even met. The last time Artemis had him for training his self confidence had taken a dive. He tried not to show it to Artemis who did not know what was going on and the girls behaved completely different in front of her as she seemed to have taken a liking to Evan.

He was going to be meeting up with Appollo, Artemis and her hunters every other weekend. He was learning archery and stealth. When he showed interest Appollo blessed him to improve his skills. He would endure whatever the hunters threw at him and learn what he needed to. If he could not handle what the hunters threw at him how would he cope with the people who are trying to hurt him. With his resolve made he knew he would be okay.

xxx

Evan walked into the tent he had been pointed to by Zoe, Lady Artemis' second in command left in charge of his training while Artemis was in Olympus dealing with the her father's missing lightning bolt which had been reported to have been found. He picked up the clothes as instructed and made his way to a river to wash them. Zoe told him he could not use magic on them as it would mess with the protection spells already on them. He had to hand wash each garment then lay it out to dry. He had been doing this with all the girls clothes and had yet to begin the training he was there for. His hands and his back hurt from the washing, he felt like crying when one of the girls brought a pile of her own and dumped it next to him and said "Zoe said finish with these then go get some fire wood for the camp."

As she walked away she managed to knock down the clothes he had washed and put up to dry in the mud. Dropping the clothes knowing he was not going to get the training he was to be given Evan fire flashed to Olympus in front of Artemis in tears. He was wet and covered in mud. His hands were raw from scrubbing. As Artemis was in the throne room where all the Olympians were sitting Evan had all their attention. He didn't acknowledge anyone instead ran right into Artemis' arms and cried as she held him.

The arguments over the lightning bolt and threats of war stopped at the sound of the crying child. Zeus and Poseidon stood up and said "Artemis what is going on?"

Artemis looked up and said "I don't know, I will find out."

She turned to the child in her arms and said "Evan, what is wrong child?"

Unable to get himself understood through his tears, Evan didn't answer instead he used legilimency to show her. Artemis was furious. The memories Evan showed her were from the very first time she left him alone with her hunters. The first memory showed the girls smiling sweetly and being nice to Evan just before she left but as soon as she was gone the cruel pranks had begun. She watched as Grace one of her girls make Evan remove a few things she threw in poison ivy bush. Evan not knowing the plant had gone in and ended up scratching. He healed himself and kept quiet about the incident.

The next girl deliberately pushed him into a river, luckily Evan could control water and was fine when he got out. It was as if they fond it annoying that with each of them that did something to Evan he found a way to reverse it. That was when the words began, they told him he was worthless because he was a boy and he would always be.

Evan had practice hiding his emotions from his time with his old family and said nothing, showed no resentment or that he was affected. The crack in his stance came when Zoe took a chain he kept on him, he received from Loki for christmas it had some of his magic in it to give him comfort whenever he was away from them. She claimed she did not want him to lose it while he was doing his chores and she return it when he was done. She did not return it and when he asked for it after returning she told him she did not have it any more.

The last memories he showed her were of his day with the hunters where he was worked like a packed mule and no matter what he did it did not seem like enough. Artemis felt a little touched when she realised that the only reason Evan had not gone straight to his parents who would no doubt be furious was so she would not get in trouble. He liked her and hoped she would deal with her hunters as he no longer wished to be around them.

She looked at her father who was still waiting and said "I will be back soon father I have something to take care of, I will explain everything then." just as a boy and a girl about Evan's age walked into the carrying the lightning bolt diverting Zeus' attention and giving her the go ahead.

xxx

Artemis arrived at her camp with Evan followed by Apollo and surprisingly Hermes. She was furious. Zoe and the other hunters' eyes widened when they saw their lady standing with the boy they thought was still at the river washing their clothes. They did not think he would say anything to her as he had not for a while now. They were equally shocked to see a Apollo who was usually smiling standing there fury on his face as he asked before his sister could "What the hell did you do to him?"

This was the first time they had ever seen the usually cheery god angry at them or anyone for that matter. They were not sure what to do about it or how to cam him down. He continued speaking "Evan was placed in your care, you were entrusted with him. I have been training Evan and spending time with him and I know him enough to know that he does not get upset easily so start talking."

When the hunters looked down in shame Artemis spoke in a deceptively calm voice. "I wish I could say please tell me you did not spew your man hating tendencies to an eleven year old child, but I know that would just be wishful thinking because I know you did. Is this what I have been teaching you? That it is okay to treat a child who has already been in an abusive home the way you have been treating Evan?"

At that bit of information the hunters' eyes widened. They had not known about that, Zoe realised it was probably why he did not say anything the first time they were mean to him.

Artemis did not stop there "I formed the hunters to offer family and protection to girls who needed it. Some of you understandably do not like men but when you do this to an innocent child is way off line. That is some thing I will never approve of and right now I am ashamed of all of you. You are banned from going anywhere near Evan and I will speak to you later about your punishments. I have never been more disappointed in all of you. Leave my sight, I will speak to you when I am no longer upset."

Apollo took Evan's hand and said "I will not leave you with them again Evan."

He sent a rhyming couplet at the hunters and another spell to make them spontaneously break into song. The spells would last for a few days and by then he knew they would be regretting their behaviour.

Evan gave Apollo a smile and said "Okay but .."

He looked at Artemis and Apolo realised he was asking if he would still spend time with Artemis. "It's up to Artie."

Artemis smiled and said "Don't worry Evan I will still keep teaching you, if you still want to that is."

Evan smiled shyly and said "Yes please."

Zoe stood to the side looking like she wanted to say something. Regret clear in the depth of her eyes. She had allowed her prejudice to get the best of her and knew that anything she said right now would be taken as regret for getting caught. She would have to figure out a way to apologise and show she meant it.

Hermes smiled and left, he had been sent by Zeus to find out what was going on and report it back as he knew Artemis would most likely take ages to return. It was unfortunate that Loki and Tony were in Olympus when he gave his report and they were not happy...


End file.
